Someone to Come Home To
by Tornadoamy
Summary: After a hunt, Sam, Dean and Cas meet a fellow female hunter. After the sparks fly between Sam and the new girl, will the sparks be enough or will they die as quickly as they came to life. I'm terrible at summaries so I'm sorry if this is crappy. Rated M just in case for later chapters. Sam/OC Destiel (RxR please!)
1. Introduction

It had been a week for Sam, Dean and Castiel to finish that last wendigo case. The thing was smarter than usual, and three people has died, but in the end, they had managed to kill it. All Sam wanted to do was go home and sleep. Hell, he'd sleep anywhere, as long as he could, but with Dean blaring music in the car, Sam was a far ways away from any sort of shut eye. Dean and Castiel were in the front, talking and listening to the music, which was good because it meant they weren't bothering Sam.

Sam closed his eyes, and envisioned something to come home to. Something that would make him want to come home and stay there. Don't get the wrong impression, he loved hunting, but he always felt alone. Dean had Cas, or whatever the hell was going on between them, and Sam had no one. At this point it didn't have to be a person even. He would greatly enjoy a dog or any pet really.

"Sam, what do you think?" Dean's voice pulled Sam out of his mind-wondering. Dean was glancing through the rear view mirror at Sam.

"About what?" Sam asked, having absolutely no clue what was happening at the moment in reality.

"Were you not listening to anything at all this entire time?" Dean said as he chuckled a bit.

"No, not really. I've been trying to sleep, but the music isn't really helping." Sam said a little annoyed by his brother.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know." Dean said as he turned it up just to piss off Sam.

Castiel quickly jumped in and turned the music down. "I feel you brother."

Sam and Dean both looked shocked.

"What? Isn't that what you say when you share mutual agreement of feelings with another person on a common topic?" Castiel asked looking as though he thought he did something wrong.

"Well, yeah, but I never expected you to know that!" Dean said quite impressed yet surprised.

"I've been slowly picking up your 'lingo' through those dreadful 'reality tv shows'. Did I use that term correctly?"

"Yeah you were fine," Sam piped up, "just can we stop talking so I can try to sleep?"

"Sure dude," Dean said "we've all had a hard day. There's a motel a little ways up here. Again can spend the night there and hit the road tomorrow. Besides, I want some pie."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers comment on pie, but he was happy Dean had suggested sleeping somewhere. They pulled up to the motel and Dean checked in.

"Alright, so I got two rooms. The only two they have left both have two beds though, so we have an extra bed incase we need it or whatever." Dean looked at Castiel and handed him a key card, "here's you key, and yours" giving one to Sam. "I figured Cas would get the lobe room and Sam and I would share one. Good with you two?"

Sam and Castiel both nodded in agreement, and they trekked up to they're rooms.


	2. Meeting the Girls

Dean and Sam helped Castiel get into his room and they put their belongings on the extra bed, Sam and Dean pulling out clothes for the night and the next day as well as a gun for each of them. They said their good nights to Castiel and vise versa and Sam and Dean left the room to go to theirs.

Both Sam and Dean were incredibly tired from their hunting, and both moved quickly to their room, two down from Castiel's. They usually tried to get adjacent rooms, but at this point they didn't care. They got to their room, and Sam pulled out his key card to open the door, but Dean stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Do you hear water running?" Dean asked Sam as he reached slowly for his gun tucked in his waistband.

"Dude, it's probably just the people next to us."

"What normal human being takes a shower at one in the morning?" Dean already had his gun out and ready to shoot at anything that challenged him. Sam, considered his brothers point while unlocking the door with his key card while simultaneously pulling out his own , being a little jumpy from the lack of sleep, kicked in the already unlocked door. Sam quickly followed Dean in to find an already poised woman looking at them with a gun pointed directly at them. No one lowered their guns when they spoke.

"Who are you?" Dean said, rather loudly, pointing his gun directly at her head, them at her heart.

"I should ask you the same thing." The woman said with a calm voice yet giving a little bit of attitude.

"We're hunters." Sam spoke up, careful with his wording, "that's all you need to know."

"And you are?" Dean asked butting in, still with his weapon raised.

"Stacie Krunk." The woman said, again calmly but with her eyebrows raised, "I hunt too. Can we all just lower our guns and talk like civilized people...or hunters?" Sam was the first to lower his weapon, then Stacie, and lastly Dean.

As soon as Dean lowered his weapon, another woman walked out of the bathroom with damp hair and a towel, obviously just have gotten out of the shower, and Dean brought the firearm right back up, but pointed at the new girl.

"Oh put it down," Stacie said clearly annoyed with Dean, "that's just Monica. She's helping me with the hunt I'm on. Or, at least supposed to be on."

Monica spoke up with about as much attitude as Stacie, "We were supposed to be hunting a wendigo, but those damn Winchesters got there before us."

"Damn Winchesters?" Sam said, curious as to why they would damn him.

"Yeah, the Winchester brothers." Stacie said getting up and moving to the other bed, and digging in the duffel that lay on top of it, "those brothers who apparently have nothing better to do with their lives then to hunt ever demon out there so I'm left with nothing." She grabbed some clothes out of the bag and threw them at Monica. Monica caught the clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. "Honestly, I mean sometimes I just want to shoot them in the face. The minute I even hear of a case, the brothers already got it. It's annoying 'cause all I'm trying to do is get some money and rid the world of demons and stuff, but it can't if every case I go to is finished an hour before I get there."

"Wait." Sam said piping up in her rant, "you make money as a hunter?"

"Yeah," Stacie said very annoyed, "anyways, I'd be so much better off if they weren't so damn fast."

"Plus you think that the younger ones hot!" Monica shouted behind the bathroom door.

Stacie yelling back to Monica, "No! Not true! I heard he was hot, and if I ever actually meet him I'll be glad to judge that for myself. Besides, don't even get me stared on you and the older one!"

Monica stepped out of the bathroom in jeans and a tank top, with her hair in a ponytail. "There's nothing to start sweetie! Although I would totally be okay if he wasn't, the guy is gay. Dating that angel dude. Gone from the female genders grasp!"

Dean and Sam looked at each other while the two girls were bickering. Sam blushed at the comment about him being hot, and Dean smiled at the mention of him and Castiel.

"How do you know about...the brothers?" Sam asked wanting to know how much they knew, without them closing Dean and him off.

"Basically," Stacie started, "first day of hunter training your taught to find the Winchesters and either team up with them or stay far away. Everyone at 'The Hole' knows them, and yet no one can find them. They show up, kill demons and leave without a trace. Although they have like a hundred warrants out for their arrest cause of all the fake license and impersonating cops and stuff."

"What's the hole?" Sam asked, trying for more information.

"It's a bar near Chicago." Monica chimed in, "It's a regular bar, but there tends to be a lot of hunters there anyway. A lot of the bartenders are hunters themselves."

"We are not THAT hard to find!" Dean blurted out at Stacie.

"What does this have to do with you?" Stacie asked very confused.

"Hi," Dean said as he stretched out his hand, "I'm Dean Winchester. This," he gestured to Sam, "is my brother Sam."


	3. Wow

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading this! I really appreciate it. I'm putting more Destiel in the chapters now, and trying to make them longer. Please review, so I can improve my writing, but no hate! be nice! :)**

Stacie was flabbergasted. She had basically almost shot them both, insulted the brothers, threatened to shoot them, and admitted they were hot all in the span of five minutes. (Personal record for amount of time it takes to make an enemy!) She had no idea what to say or do inn these situations.

Stuttering she said, "I...um...sorry?"

Dean scoffed at the remark. "Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know," Sam piped up, "because she just threatened to shoot us in the face?

Dean looked at his brother. "Can I talk to you in the hallway?"

Sam rolled his eyes and started walking towards the door, turning around to face Stacie as he reached the doorknob. "Try not to shoot us if we come back in." He and Dean both left and shut the door behind them.

"Well," Monica said, from sitting on the other bed, "That's one way to make friends. You know, they don't teach that method in school." Smiling, Monica rolled over, picked up he phone, and stated playing on it.

"We don't know them! They could actually shoot us in the face Dean!" Sam yelled. He knew it was past midnight, but Dean wouldn't listen to him.

"I know, but we could use another hunter. Look at the last case Sam! The demons are evolving, getting smarter, more creative. And if we team up with then, they are less likely to shoot us."

"What's going on?" Castiel interjected, standing at his doorway, obviously having just woken up.

"Sammy here thinks it's a bad idea to work with another hunter."

"Because we barely know her," Sam interjected, "and the only time we talked she had a gun pointed at us and threaten to shoot us. In. The. Face."

Castiel looked at Sam, and Dean, and back at Sam. "I think Dean's right." Dean smiled, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on," Sam whined, "you're just sided with him cause you guys are...you know."

"That's not the complete reason, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't part." Castiel said smiling. Dean and Castiel blushed at each other, and quickly kissed.

"Alright alright," Sam yelled, "she can come with us if you two stop doing that around me."

"What? Can't you handle this?" Dean said, gesturing to him and Castiel.

"I'm fine with it, just not a big fan of PDA."

"YOU GUYS KNOW WE CAN HEAR YOU, RIGHT?" A voice came shouting from inside the room.

"Then why don't you come out here?" Sam shouted a little louder.

Stacie opened the door and popped her head out. She smiled and came through the archway. "So, while you ladies were bickering over what color to get the duvet in, Monica and I found a case in Chicago. You wanna come or just keep bickering?"

Dean, Castiel, and Stacie all looked at Sam.

"Well," Sam said, rather reluctantly, "let's go to Chicago."

It was a long car ride to Chicago. They decided to leave in the afternoon the next day. They were planning the morning, but they all slept in until noon anyways. Apparently, the motel double booked the rooms, so Dean and Castiel were in one bed, with Sam in the other, with the girls taking the other room.

They started driving after lunch/breakfast. They had two cars so they split up. Monica and Dean somehow convinced Sam to ride with Stacie in her car, and Monica, Dean and Castiel got into Dean's , Castiel and Monica started driving, with Sam and Stacie after them.

Three minutes into the ride, Sam started looking around the car for something. Stacie noticed him, and got curious. "What's up?"

"I can't find my laptop. I thought I had with me."

"It's probably just in your brother's car. Just call him or something."

"Yeah, let me call him real quick." Sam got his phone out and called Dean. Stacie couldn't hear what they were saying but Sam looked fairly disappointed.

"What happened?"

"I think I left my laptop in the motel room. Dammit."

"Do you want to go back? We're only about five minutes out." Stacie pulled over to the side of the road.

"Do you mind?"

"Not really. Mon does this stuff all the time." Stacie sighed and turned the car around, "Can you open the glovebox real quick?"

Sam followed the request and opened the compartment. Inside there was a stash of about a dozen Girl Scout cookies."What?"

Stacie smiled. "I have to hide them from Monica. It's part of the reason why I didn't want to drive with her."

Sam laughed and pulled out a box of caramel delights. He pulled the cookies out of the package and bit into one. "These are so good! I haven't had these in a while. The last Girl Scout I ran into was a demon." Stacie gave him a very confused look. "Long story."

"Oh I heard it. Yeah, in California, right? You two showed up, solved the case, and left, all in two days, and left an hour before I showed up. Your brother distracted it by throwing thin mints, and you threw a stake in its heart. Then the girls mom came on to you in her grief cause you were nice to her. Oh yes, I heard all about it." This time Sam gave the confused look. "Other hunters. Although, no one knows if you actually did anything. It's on my unsolved hunter mystery list. Which includes what goes on with your brother and Mr. Angel. Maybe you can answer the mystery for me?" Stacie glanced over to Sam with her best puppy dog face.

Sam just looked at her, "The face and the eye thing doesn't work on me. Dean's used it enough in my lifetime to make me desensitized to it."

Stacie had just pulled back into the motel parking lot. Stacie parked the car, and looked over at Sam. "Okay fine. At least tell me what's going on so I know what and what not to say."

"Okay," Sam said, half sighing, "so about a year ago, Cas and Dean had a falling out, they were fighting a lot, and Dean got taken, not by a demon, but by a crazy serial killer person. It was weird. After Cas and I found Dean in a cave tied and bloody, Cas wouldn't let go of him. He was too afraid that he might loose Dean again. Dean was in a coma thing or something and when he woke up, they didn't even talk. Dean just reached up and kissed Cas. They've been dating ever since."

They reached the motel lobby, and stated walking to the lady at the front desk.

"Wow. That's... kinda sweet actually." Stacie went to the lady behind the desk, and started talking, eventually getting the room key.

Walking back towards Sam, Stacie looked at Sam. Like, really looked at him. With all the confusion and gun pointing, she never got a chance to appreciate the fact that he was indeed, very hot. His face complimented his body, his hair complimented his face, and his six pack under his shirt complimented everything else, including his larger feet. He was the beautiful rumor of The Hole, and he didn't like to disappoint.

Stacie reached Sam and stopped and just stared at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Sam asked questioning her stare.

"What?" Stacie asked.

"You're staring at me."

"Huh," Stacie shook her head a little bit, "sorry, I was...thinking. So the lady on the front desk, she has this thing."

"Thing? What thing?" Sam asked curiously.

"She thinks we're demons on a hunt, cause she smelled your sulfur from the wendigo yesterday. I told her we were just friends, and she didn't believe me cause you and I came in at different times."

"So...did you fix it, or is she going to try to stab us in the back?"

"She actually asked if we were dating, but we didn't want anyone to know and now she 'needs convincing' or something like that. So..."

"What does that-" Sam got cut off by Stacie planting a hard kiss on Sam's lips. Sam was caught a little off guard, but the girl knew how to kiss. Even though it was a hard kiss, her lips were still soft and supple. She tasted like cupcakes, Sam assumed her Chapstick, even though she never applied it that Sam had seen.

Stacie thought the same thing about Sam. Even though she was trying to make it passionate, and they barely knew each other, they didn't have to try hard for Stacie to feel a tingle in her head. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and she slid her hands around his neck. Since Sam was taller, she had to stand on her tiptoes.

After about ten seconds, Stacie broke off, still standing in her tiptoes, both of them with their arms still around each other. Sam had a little sparkle in his eyes like he was fantasizing about something.

Sam was the first to break the silence, "Wow." Stacie glanced back at the front desk lady, who was smiling and nodding. Stacie looked back up at Sam, who was extremely close, but it was a comfortable close for her. She liked it.

They stayed there for a few seconds. Neither of them moving, or wanting the other to move, until Stacie mumbled something.

"We should probably go back to the room now."

"Yeah" Sam said, releasing her from his arms, "yeah, we should probably go and do that."

Stacie nodded and flicked up her room key. "Yeah. Let's go get your laptop."


	4. A Continuation

The drive to Chicago for Monica was, to put it nicely, awkward, for her. Castiel (what she thought the angels name was based on the puppy dog talk between the two boys) and Dean (she found that one out the same way) were big believers in public displays of affection, or they just for got she was in the back. She didn't have a problem with them, but their obsessive needs to touch one another, and the way they talked to each other was kind of annoying for a girl who just broke up with her boyfriend. They were cute, and Monica could see the love and passion they had for each other, but they could at least try to keep it in their pants for a couple of hours.

She was zoned out, Dean and Castiel blabbering about their list and blah blah blah when her phone rang. Dean and Castiel stopped talking when they heard the ringtone.

"Who is it?" Dean asked, glancing at the rear view mirror.

Stacie checked the caller ID. Stacie. Monica knew that Sam had called Dean earlier about a computer or something, but she didn't know why Stacie would call her. She answered it with her usual greeting, "What's up bubble butt?"

The other end if the line laughed, "You know you seriously have to stop calling me that"

"Why?" Monica whined, "it's fun!"

"Is Sam there?" Dean interjected. Stacie, hearing the voice across the line, replied and put her and Sam on speaker, with Monica doing the same.

"So bb," Monica started, "why'd you call me on this fine day? Did you meet a guy and jump him?"

The line was silent for a couple of seconds, and then a sound like someone, a male someone, was holding in laughter, and then a thud, like a fist on a chest. "Not really," Stacie said after the thud, "Genius Sam over here forgot his laptop so we drove back to the hotel to get it. We're in the room now. Just wanted to let you know, so in a few hours, when you're still alone with the boys, I'm not dead yet."

"Oh great," Monica said sarcastically, "okay, well bye sweetie."

"Bye!" And then the line went dead.

Sam and Stacie got into the motel room with ease. They started looking for Sam's laptop. Stacie went to the desk in the corner, and started shuffling through all the drawers and cabinets around it. Sam started to look around the beds, and looked up to ask Stacie of shed found it. Before he could get any words out, he looked at her. Her reddish-brown hair, green eyes, almost violently green, and her body, with curves in all the right places, but still looking healthy. She was sexy, and Sam knew that she was an amazing kisser. Passionate, knew exactly where her hands during such events. Sam was just in awe at her perfection when Stacie shot up, holding a computer above her head.

"This it?" Stacie said, already pretty sure what the answer was.

"Yes!" Sam said, obviously excited. He came over to Stacie and took the laptop from her graciously, "I could kiss you right now." He smiled, and then realized what he had just said, looked down at her. She looked up, and smiled shyly, not exactly sure what to do. Sam awkwardly, and shyly, leaned towards her for a kiss, but she pulled away.

"We've only known each other for a day, Sam."

"Right. I just...um..." Sam was stammering and he knew it.

Stacie looked up at him shyly. She frowned a little. "Oh screw it!" She exclaimed before pulling Sam down and kissing him.

Sam was taken aback for a second, but didn't refuse, and eventually started kissing her back. Stacie put her arms around Sam's neck, as Sam snaked his hands around her waist. They stayed that way for a long time, until they both needed air, and they stopped. Sam looked down at her, and smiled sheepishly. She did the same thing, and Sam instantly got butterflies in his stomach just front looking at her. He was falling for her, and he couldn't do a thing about it. This was dangerous for him, especially seeing as they were both hunters and they could die at any second. Course, dying really wasn't permanent. They had proved that many times over. But Sam was still worried. After this short of a period, if he were to loose her, would he be able to get over it? Sam didn't want to think about it, he just wanted to be with her.

This was scary. Stacie had only known Sam less than a day and she was already loosing her mind over him. She know it was because if her mother, but she couldn't help but think if he were falling for her too. Of course he was, that was almost guaranteed with her. Although it was never her, but her mother that made them fall. Stacie felt a twinge of guilt as she looked into Sam's amazing eyes. She couldn't do this to him. It wasn't fair. At that very moment she felt a squeeze at her waist as Sam pulled her in even tighter. Stacie's heart raced as Sam kissed her again. Deeper, slower, more passionate than before, which she didn't know how that was possible but it sparks between them were electric for Sam. He had never kissed anyone like this, and it was addictive for him.

After a few minutes, they broke it off. Stacie, still pressed up against Sam unwrapped herself from his hands and stepped back a few feet.

"We should probably get on the road now."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam said, flexing his shoulders.

They started walking out of the room when Stacie looked over her shoulder and then back at Sam. "Don't forget your computer."

Sam whipped his head back around. "What?" He spotted his laptop in the bed. "Oh yeah." He leaped onto the bed to get his laptop promptly fell off. Stacie couldn't help but laugh as a Sam got up, also laughing. Sam met Stacie at the door, gave her a quick peck before exiting the room. Stacie looked at Sam and back at the door.

_ This is going to be a long car ride._ She thought to herself as she closed the door.


	5. A New Look

They decided to meet at "The Hole", because Monica and Stacie demanded it, saying it was the safest place to meet. Monica, Dean, and Castiel waited in the Impala in the parking lot for a about 5 minutes when Monica had an idea.

"Oh my god." Monica said. Dean and Castiel both turned to look at her. "Sorry." She said, stepping out of the car. "I'll be right back." Monica ran towards the bar, and around the back where Dean and Castiel couldn't see her.

"She's a little out of the ordinary." Castiel said to Dean, once Monica was out of sight.

"Yeah, but that's what I love about _you_." Dean responded. They looked at each other and blushed, which led to them kissing, for a while.

Monica came back with a brown shopping bag and looked in the car. She was done with those two. She turned on her heels, and ran to the entrance of the bar. She saw the bouncer Robert, and smiled. "Hey Robby!" She exclaimed. "Anything I missed?"

"Nothing too interesting. A demon tried to come in here, but after three minutes, realized that was a bad idea. Where's Stacie?"

"She's on her way. Can I use the locker room real quick?"

"Of course. Want me to hold the bag for Stacie?"

"I would love you forever of you did that. Is _he_ here?"

"No. He came in a few days ago looking for you, but Micks solved that problem."

"God, you gotta love Mickey!"

"Yeah, He's great. Here." Robby took the bag from Monica. Monica took out a wad of clothes and went inside the bar.

Stacie and Sam pulled up minutes after Monica went in. They saw the Impala and walked over to it. Stacie and Sam saw Dean and Castiel, but not Monica.

"She probably got tired of these two sucking each other's teeth out and went inside. I'll go check with Robby. Get your brother and his angel and let's go." Stacie ran over to the entrance and started talking to a man, taller than Sam, with very broad features. Stacie was always joking with him that he was born to be a wall. "Hey Robby! How are ya?"

"Stacie! Nice to see you alive! Monica was just here. Oh, and these are yours." He handed her the bag. "Monica dropped them off for you."

Stacie opened the bag, and smiled. She raised an eyebrow at Robby. Robby smiled and let her past, but not before pecking Robby. On the cheek, making him smile wildly and then glare at her. "I'm sorry. I put on seem Chapstick earlier today." Stacie said, as she walked away.

Sam, seeing this entire event, was a bit confused, and felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw Stacie kiss Robby. It wasn't rational. He knew that, but for some reason, he wanted to bash Robby's brains out.

Dean saw Sam looking at Robby with his murder look, and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You okay Sammy?"

"Yeah yeah" Sam said, snapping out of his murder trance, "I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about him."

"If you asked me, I'd say you were jealous of him." Dean said with a smirk. Sam lowered his head, and blushed a bit. "Sonofabitch. You are jealous. Why? We don't know him."

"Stacie kissed him. Are they dating? What's up with them?"

"I don't know, like I said. We don't know him. Why would you care if they're dating?" Sam again, blushed. "Seriously? I thought you were against her cause she threatened to shoot us. You and her? When?"

"A few times, when we went back to get my laptop."

"What did you do?" Dean asked, still smirking.

"Nothing like that," Sam said, slightly punching Dean's arm, "we just kissed a couple of times."

"Uh huh. Okay, well, Cas and I are going in to meet up with Monica and Stacie inside. You can either join us, or sand out here planning your homocide."

Sam glared at him, and started towards the entrance, Dean and Castiel right behind him. They walked up and Robby stopped them.

"Names and I.D. please." Robby said, in a deep and intimidating voice."

The boys started reaching for their I.D.s when Robby added, "Don't even try to use the fake ones."

The trio looked startled and looked at each other. They were trying to figure out what to do when Stacie came out of the bar, stood next to Robby, and stared at them. Sam looked at Stacie and was speechless. Stacie had on a tight fitting midriff shirt, tight skinny jeans, bold makeup, and heels high enough to make her look hot but not so high to make her look trashy. Everything looked perfect on her. There were brought colors, and her figure was highlighted in all the right spots. Her hair was down, and was a bit messy, but in a sexy way. Sam couldn't help but stare, his jaw hanging. Dean and Castiel didn't look like they cared.

"It's okay Robby," Stacie said to the bouncer, handing him a glass of water, "they're with me."

Robby looked at her, then Sam, then back at her, "You sure you know what you're doing with him?"

"No, but I'm trying to figure it out. Do you know where Rhonda is? I couldn't find her in there."

"Okay, well she was in there five minutes ago. She could be in the back." Stacie started walking back into the club when Robby grabbed her arm. "Just be careful. Okay? Promise me that at least."

"I will, just, make sure you drink all of that." Stacie said, solemnly gesturing to the water in his hand. Robby gulped it all down and held it out to Stacie, who smiled at him and took the glass from him. "Thank you. How do you feel?"

He smiled. "Like I just broke out of a love spell."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. Very nice. Can they come in?"

"Yeah sure. For you." Robby said, letting the boys pass.

Stacie, Sam, Dean, and Castiel all walked into the bar.

**A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you like it so far! If you guys could review it I would really appreciate it. if I get any facts wrong, please correct me so I can update it. THANKS!**


	6. The Hole

When Sam walked into the club, it was overwhelming. It was loud, crowded, and lights were strobing every second making it hard to see through the crowds of people, some dressed in he same styles of Monica and Stacie, some in the attire that the boys were in. Sam followed closely behind Stacie, almost on her heels.

Stacie looked back over her shoulder at Sam. She noticed that Monica had dragged Castiel and Dean off somewhere, and knowing Monica, it was probably the bar. She turned around to fully face Sam, and stared into his eyes. Knowing what was happening to him, the things going through his bloodstream, the things going through his mind, she wanted that to end for him. It wasn't fair, to either of them, especially to him. He didn't know what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked in a worried tone.

Stacie looked like Sam was a kicked puppy and he didn't appreciate it. He didn't know what was going on, only that with her shoulders showing, Sam could see a demon guard tattooed on her upper shoulder. It was extremely sexy and he knew that she made it even more sexy because it was on her. Not anyone else, just her. He stepped closer to her, almost pressing himself against her. Stacie looked at him wide eyed as though she didn't know what he was doing.

"You're extremely sexy in that," Sam said to Stacie with a sly smile.

She smiled shyly and moved towards him so they were pressed together. She raised herself up to meet his height, or the best she could, as she pressed her lips to his. She knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. She knew she'd have to tell Sam what was happening. It wasn't fair to keep him in the dark. But she didn't want him to run off into the hills. He was quite a good kisser though. He wasn't afraid. He knew where to put his hands, and he put them there, and Stacie wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam didn't know what happened, but he liked it.

After a while of the kissing, he broke off, almost gasping for air. Something about her just took his breath away, she was everything he wanted. Intelligence, wit, kindness, and complete beauty, inside and out. He never wanted to leave her, or have her leave him. He needed to be close to her all the time.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean yelled from the bar, "I thought you weren't a fan of PDA?" Dean smiled at his little brother but was then cut off by Castiel.

Stacie glanced over at Monica who looked like she was trying to move her contacts around without using her hands.

"Hey," Stacie said to Sam, "we should probably go over there." She gestured towards the bar and Sam nodded his head.

They walked over, and Stacie was quickly pulled away by Monica. "What are you doing?" Stacie asked.

"What do you mean?" Monica replied confused.

"That weird thing you were doing with your eyes." Stacie said gesturing to Monica's face.

"I was trying to communicate with you from a distance."

"Well it wasn't working. What do you want?"

Monica rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. "I want to know what you're doing with him," she gestured towards Sam with her head, "and what you plan to do when Rhonda finds out."

"My plan," Stacie said, looking at Sam, "is for her not to find out. And you're a going to help me with that."

"That's impossible. No one has ever not been found by Rhonda."

"What about my dad?" Stacie said smugly. "He was different..."

"How?"

"He...I don't know..." Monica trailed off,

"Fine, but when you get hurt don't come crying to me. Does he even know your mom was a siren?"

Stacie got wide eyed like Monica had just killed a baby. It was true that she was half siren, her mom being the siren, her dad being the human. It was a long story that ended in a half siren daughter and a dead dad. Through her childhood she discovered powers unique to her. She could make guys become infatuated with her by her own will, but causing her headaches from it. "Why would I tell him that?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because he needs to know, its not fair to him, he's in danger just being next to you. If you truly love him, which I can tell you do, he needs to know."

"Stop using your Jedi mind powers on me."

"It's not Jedi mind powers if it's obvious that there's a spark between you two. I can tell he loves you too."

"Yeah, that happens with everyone I meet of the heterosexual male population."

"No, this is different. You haven't had any headaches. You know what that means." Monica said smirking, "have you kissed him with the Chapstick?"

Stacie knew what Monica was talking about. Right before her mom had died, she gave Stacie some Chapstick containing her venom. The venom didn't do anything to her or to the one "she was destined to be with" whatever that meant, but to anyone else it cause excruciating pain. Demon, human, anyone."Yes." Stacie said quietly.

"And..." Monica said waiting for an answer.

"He wasn't in pain. He actually got more passionate," Stacie said in a revelation, quickly dismissing the thought, "but that doesn't mean anything. He could just be able to hide pain well."

Monica's smile was wider than her face. "Yeah, we can go with that for now." Stacie looked at Monica smiling.

_This is going to be a long day_ she thought.


	7. Coming Clean

CHAPTER 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this one took a while. I had months of work just piling up, but it's all pretty cleared up now, seeing how we only have a few weeks left. I hope that I'll be updating more over summer, as I might actually have free time between traveling and visiting family and sleeping and sleeping and sleeping.**

The group had spent all day at the club, drinking, laughing dancing. Well, the dancing was mostly Monica and Stacie, with Sam never taking his eyes off Stacie, smiling and laughing as Stacie and Monica danced like typical white girls. After a while, Monica stopped and came back over to the boys.

Monica stopped in front of Sam and pulled him on his feet by his wrist. "Come on boy. Go dance with your girlfriend."

Sam smirked. "Not my girlfriend."

"Really? Because you two have made out like a hundred times," Dean piped up from behind them, "and you two haven't taken your eyes off each other since you got here."

Sam and Monica both turned to look at Dean. Monica turned back to Sam. "He's got a point. If you're not-"

Monica was cut off by scream.

Stacie rushed over to them, between Monica and Sam. She and Monica looked at each other.

Stacie spoke quietly, "Do you think...?"

Monica nodded.

Dean and Castiel came over to the trio.

Castiel was the first of the two to speak. "What exactly do you think?"

Stacie went over to the table near them, and put her hand on the bottom, feeling around for something. After a few seconds, she grabbed on, and pulled out a knife with a Latin phrase inscribed on the sides of the blade.

Dean looked shocked. "What the hell is that?"

Monica smirked at Stacie. "A demon blade. It doesn't kill them, but it can do extreme damage near death."

The boys looked confused as ever, but were still able to form words.

"Wait, so what's the point of having a demon blade that doesn't kill?" Dean said gruffly.

"Torture." Stacie answered shortly.

"How does it harm them but not kill?" Castiel asked.

"The inscription," Monica answered, "it can maim to the brink of death, put what ever stab or wound made by the knife that would have killed the demon just brings the pain, without the fatal damage. You can honestly hack off arms and legs and cut the aorta, and they'll just have all the pain with no death."

Dean looked memorized in approval of the blade.

Stacie and Monica looked at each other, Monica, raised her eyebrows, and Stacie nodded.

"Where?" Monica said after all of the silent conversing.

"Under the bar. Ask Davy for a spotty rock." Stacie said raising her chin in the direction of the bar and a tall blonde mixing a drink.

"Got it." And with that, Monica left towards the bar.

Stacie turned to Dean, Sam, and Castiel and gripped her knife tightly. She nodded, and gestured for them to follow her. They went up the stairs on the side leading to the second story. Sam didn't know what she was doing, but he trusted her with whatever she had planned.

After they got to the second floor, Stacie stopped, and after a few seconds, made a sharp left to a room with a closed door.

Dean grabbed her arm before she could grasp the doorknob. "What are doing? We don't know what's in there, the only thing we have on us is your torture blade, and I don't trust you when it comes to killing demons... torturing or whatever."

Stacie looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. Would it make you feel better if you stayed out here with your boyfriend and brother, and I go inside and deal with the siren?"

Castiel spoke next. "How do you know it's a siren?"

Stacie cursed in her head. She didn't know why she let that slip out. She thought about Monica, and how she should tell them that she was a siren, or at least half of one. This might be the window she could use. Tell them, then leave while they process it, find out which siren was in the room, get them to leave, and come back to the boys, and if they can't handle it, leave and never see them again. Of course, them leaving made Stacie feel like a part of her chest was going to rip out and leave a pit where it used to be. And she knew exactly why. Sam.

She looked directly at Sam when she spoke. "Because I am one."

And with that, Stacie walked through the doorway, leaving Dean, Castiel, and Sam with confused and shocked expressions on their face.

**A/N: So that happened. I know it's a short chapter, but with all my work, I wanted to give you guys something. I hoped you like it, and I would love ideas on future plot because I want to see where you guys think it's going, and I also want other ideas so I can choose the best story to write. Please RxR! I hope I'll be back soon, but until then, read, reread, and review!**


	8. Destiny

A/N: [enter disclaimer about how I don't own the characters here] Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sam didn't know what had happened. There was a scream, Stacie had a death-but-not-really knife, she lead them upstairs to an area no one in the building seemed to know existed, and then Stacie said she was a siren and walked into a room. It was all kind of confusing, and he was glad Dean and Castiel didn't understand either.

"Wait," Dean said, staring at the door, "what just happened?"

"I don't have a single idea." Castiel said, putting his arm on Dean's shoulder.

Dean put his hand over Castiel's and looked at Sam. "How are you doing Sammy?"

Sam looked at Dean, smiling. "I'm perfectly fine."

Dean looked worried. "You sure Sam? I mean, the girl just said she was a siren. A demon, Sam, and you're perfectly fine with it? What's gotten into you?"

Sam looked at the door where Stacie just came from, then back at Dean. "Nothing. I know she's a siren, and I know it sounds crazy, but it explains a lot about her."

Dean looked even more confused. Castiel saw him and took his turn. "Sam, what are you talking about?"

"Well, Dean, do you remember a couple years back we investigated those siren murders?"

"Yeah," Dean spoke in his usual gruff tone, "how does that explain a lot?"

"Well get this. When we were hunting them, I was doing research about everything that had to do with them. I came across a bunch of stories of myths and legends of them. There was a story about the children of sirens. Them, having powers to control emotions, turning others around them violent, and when they kissed anyone, bad things happened. Comas, pain, even death. It all seemed a little out there, even for us, but there was this article about this girl whose dad had died, and moved to a small tone with her mom."

Dean still remained confused. "What does a girl have to do with any of this?"

Sam glared at him. "This girl grew up, with almost every guy following her. Two guys even started fighting over her, and one of them ended up dead. A lot of violent acts between boys started to impress her. The guys who actually went out with her all ended up in comas for a few weeks after about a week of dating her. When they woke up they said they had these pains in their chests and it wouldn't go away. After high school, she moved away, and those guys pain went away miraculously, everyone stopped being violent, everything went back to normal."

"Sam," Dean said impatiently, "what are you saying? You think Stacie is a half-siren who made people kill other people and out guys in comas?"

Sam nodded. "It makes sense. I mean, we know she's related to sirens, and this would explain a lot."

Castiel stepped forward. "How do we know she's not just making it up to confuse us and hide something more?"

At that point, Monica came up the stairs and walked towards them, holding a knife in one of her hands. When she reached them, they all turned towards her.

Monica looked confused. "What's up? Where's Stacie?"

Dean turned towards the door Stacie had walked through. "Oh, the siren? Yeah, she sensed something and walked through the door leaving us out here."

Monica's face dropped a bit. "She told you, huh?"

"Yeah she told us. Didn't give us much warning and didn't wait for us to do anything. Just said it and left." Sam said.

Monica turned towards Sam, trying to read his face for expression and emotion.

Sam was definitely more shocked than anything. He couldn't believe Stacie was a siren, or a half siren or whatever she was. It didn't make sense. She had kissed him plenty of times, and he never went into a coma or got pains or died. He was fine.

Right then, they all heard a loud thud against the door. They all looked at each other, and Sam stepped towards the door.

"No!" Monica said, stopping Sam from moving forward. "If this is what I think it is, and I'm pretty sure it is, you can't go in there. No one can. It's important."

"Why the hell not?" Dean said, almost yelling.

Castiel rubbed his arm up and down Dean's back, calming him down. Monica looked like she was halfway between irritated and crying. Sam touched her shoulder. "What is going on in there?"

Another thud. Sam's stomach sank. She could be getting hurt, and he couldn't do anything to help or to stop it. Another thud. Monica winced a bit, as if she knew what exactly was happening. Another thud. Monica winced again, and looked on the verge of tears. Sam unfolded his crossed arms, and gave Monica a hug. After she let go, Sam looked her in the eye. "Monica, what is happening to her?"

Monica opened her mouth, and hesitated a bit. After a few seconds, she spoke quietly. "There are a few other sirens in there with her. One of the things that sirens do, especially with Stacie, is test their loyalty to the others. Stacie isn't like them. She's not a demon. Salt and holy water don't work on her like the other sirens. The leader of the group, Rhonda, comes every now and again to Stacie, and see how her strength, her patience, her will, and her loyalty hold up against different things. Mentally, emotionally, and physically."

Another thud, this time with a muffled scream. Monica had tears welling up, but she closed her eyes, and took a couple breaths. "Stacie has been through a lot. Her dad got killed when her mom was put in a test. They tortured him over and over, until her mom couldn't take it, begging them to stop. Rhonda took that as disloyalty to the others, and killed her dad, and wounding her mom. The things Stacie has been through...most people would crack after five minutes. She's been doing this for years."

All three men had empathy, sadness, and sorrow written clear across their faces. Castiel walked towards Monica. He reached her, and hugged her. Monica started crying into his shirt.

Sam looked at Dean, who couldn't look his brother. Sam looked back at the door. Another thud, a muffled scream, and a loud bang. Sam, Dean, and Castiel all looked at Monica, who looked almost relieved behind the watery eyes.

"Oh thank god." Monica mumbled, taking quick steps towards the door, ramming it open. The boys quickly followed into the room.

It was horrible. Gray metal walls, black tile flooring, chains hanging from the ceiling, a metal chair with rope around it in the corner, and blood splatters on the walls. Monica rushed to Stacie, who was collapsed on the floor in the middle of the horrid room, unconscious, laying in a pool of blood. Sam quickly followed Monica to Stacie, kneeling on the other side of her body, across form Monica, who put down the knife she was holding. Dean and Castiel both stood frozen with shock at the sights.

Sam held Stacie's head up with his hands, brushing the hair out of her face. Monica grabbed her wrist, and grabbed her knife again. "I'm here Stacie." She said quietly, and made a slice in her wrist.

Sam stared at her in shock and horror, not knowing what was going on. Monica took her hand and placed it over Stacie's wrist with the new cut. Sam looked down, only to see a handful of gashes in her stomach, legs, and arms. Sam held her a bit tighter, as Monica started chanting. It wasn't Latin. Sam recognized it as Greek.

As she chanted, the wounds started closing. Monica looked at Stacie, and closed her eyes as she continued. Stacie's wounds had almost completely closed, and color was returning to her pale face.

As she was getting better, Monica was becoming drained of color. After Monica finished her chant, she fell back a bit, but braced herself with her hands. Sam continued to hold Stacie. Dean and Castiel came over, behind Monica, and looked at Sam holding Stacie. Dean put his arm around Castiel's waist as they all silently hoped something would happen.

After about 10 seconds of no one breathing, Stacie coughed a few times, her eyes fluttering open. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and Monica took hold of Stacie's hand.

"Squeeze my hand." Monica said, and Stacie did without hesitation. Monica almost jumped at the pain of Stacie's squeeze, but smiled after the pain subdued.

Sam and Monica helped Stacie sit up, Stacie regaining more color. Monica hugged her, and didn't let go for a while, Stacie hugging back. After they disengaged, Stacie looked at Sam. She gave a half smile, and Sam felt like his life was just saved. He pulled her closer gently, and hugged her carefully.

"So you're a siren huh?" Dean said, breaking the silence.

Stacie and Sam let go of each other, which was admittedly hard for Stacie to do. She looked at Dean, and nodded. "Yeah, kind of. Half siren."

Castiel stepped forward a bit towards Stacie, still sitting next to Sam. "Do you mind telling us about all of this?"

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed quietly at his boyfriend.

"No," Stacie said, standing with help from Sam, "it's fine. Yeah, I'm a half siren on my mom's side. I influence peoples emotions. I don't change appearance like full bloods do, but men do still change around me. Well, straight men. It jut makes them have a really strong infatuation with me, most of the time becoming violent of other guys who also are under my influence. I don't have control over it, it just happens. I usually stick to small towns to live, to cause less issues than big areas."

"What about the kissing thing?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Yeah. That's a weird thing. Usually, when I kiss a guy, he ends up with really bad physical pains that don't go away until I go away, or they...die."

"What about Sam?" Dean asked.

"Well," Stacie continued, "there is one exception, and only one." She looked at Sam, and he back at her, "Rhonda told me, after the first coma case, that it would happen with every boy, except the one guy destiny proclaimed me to be with."

Castiel and Dean both leaned back a bit.

"You're saying," Dean said, "that you put guys in comas, but the one person you don't do that with...is your true love?"

"Essentially, yes." Stacie said, still not breaking from Sam.

"And you and my brother have shared a few, and he's still here." Dean said, putting a few pieces together.

"Yep." Stacie said, short and sweet. Sam couldn't help but smile. He had one arm around her waist, and one supporting her arm from helping her stand, and pulled her a little tighter towards him.

"So...you and Sam are destined to be together. You are each other's true love." Castiel said.

"Yes," Monica said, "I think we've all made that clear. And I think, after this long day, the two of them deserve a few minutes alone, so I suggest we give it to them. Lover boy one, lover boy two, let's go get a drink, shall we?"

Dean and Castiel looked at Monica and nodded. The three of them left the room, leaving Sam and Stacie alone.

Stacie shifted a bit, so their bodies were facing each other, And put her arms around his shoulders, and Sam wrapped both arms around her waist.

"So...half siren, true love, loyalty tests. This is big to take in." Sam said.

"Yeah," Stacie said, slumping a bit, "I get it if it's too much for you and you want to leave."

Sam smiled at her, pulling her closer to him. "Don't even think about that. Even if I wanted to leave, which I don't, I don't think I could. When I'm away from you, my stomach just sinks, and I get an urge to find you. I want to be here, with you."

Stacie smiled up at Sam. "Good because I don't want you to leave either."

Sam pulled her so their bodies were pressed together, tight next to each other. Stacie smiled even larger, showing her perfect white teeth. Sam dipped his head and kissed her. She kissed him back, moving her arms so she could run her fingers through his hair. His hands moved up her back, opening his hands, spreading his fingers out to cover more of her back.

The kiss deepened, and Stacie jumped onto Sam, with him easily supporting her straddling his waist. He slammed her into the nearest wall, and ran his hands up to her hair and down to her waist. She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, playing with it a bit. It wasn't long before Sam's shirt was off. Stacie stared at his chest in awe. He was beautiful. After a few seconds, she grabbed his head and pressed their lips together once again. They stayed that way, and it wasn't soon before Stacie's shirt came off as well.

After a minute or so, Sam ran his hand down her thigh, and she froze. Sam pulled away and looked at her. "Sorry. We don't have to go there if you don't want to."

"No, trust me. I do. It's just, you hit a spot on my leg."

Sam stepped away, and Stacie dismounted from him, almost collapsing the second she stood on her own.

Fortunately, Sam had fairly fast reflexes and caught her before she hit the ground. He helped her into a standing position again, and she let go of him, standing on her own once again. She swayed a bit, but quickly became stable.

"We should probably go back to Monica and the boys." Stacie said, biting her lip.

"Yeah. That would be wise." Sam agreed, bending over to grab the shirts on the floor. He handed her her shirt, and out on his.

As she put her shirt on, Sam noticed the blood stains and rips disappearing.

He pointed at it with a raised eyebrow. "Siren stuff?"

"Maybe," Stacie said jokingly, "or maybe it's a magic shirt."

Sam laughed and looked at her, not even trying to disguise his wanting her. She looked him in the eye, with the same want.

"The others?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Stacie nodded.

And with that, they walked out of the dark room, downstairs to find the others.

A/N: So...that happened. I know it's a little long, but you guys deserve some length after waiting so long. Thanks for staying with me, and I would love reviews! Thanks and I'll try to get another update out soon!


	9. Mom and Dad

A/N: Hello to the people who still read author notes! To the select few of you reading this, I am very grateful you still exist. School is officially over with for this year, so I should be updating more often, and I am so thankful you people are so patient with me. So, without further delay, here's the next update!

The group left The Hole, and drove to a local hotel to stay the night. They got two rooms, one sleeping Dean, Castiel, and Sam, and the other sleeping Stacie and Monica. There was a bit of protest from two of them, but they eventually agreed. Stacie and Monica changed out of their clothes into their more modest, less stab gashes, wardrobes.

There were still a lot of unanswered questions, so they all were in the girls room. Stacie and Sam sat on one the beds, holding hands, Monica sat on the bed next to them, and Dean and Castiel sitting on the sofa on the opposite wall. Stacie was caught in between a rapid fire question discussion with Dean and Castiel, but mostly Dean.

"So, how do half sirens... I mean how were you...?" Dean stammered out.

Stacie chuckled a little at his awkwardness. "Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-"

"Okay. Very funny," Dean said, smirking, "though seriously. I mean, I didn't even know it was possible."

"Well, a lot of people don't, sirens included. My mom didn't even know it was possible. Really, the only one who did before anything was Rhonda, because she had dealt with one before, a really long time ago."

Stacie started playing with the necklace she was wearing. It was gold, with a royal purple teardrop stone encased in a dark blue band. It had an engraving on the back Sam couldn't read. It looked like a name of some sort though.

Stacie continued speaking. "My mom met my dad, and BAM! Instant attraction. Not because my dad fell in love with my mom's appearance, but my mom fell in love with him too. She concentrated so hard on not killing him or having him kill anyone, and eventually, they made a life together. They couldn't get married, because to the government, she didn't exist. So, they just lived as if they were married. They were together a few months, when my mom got pregnant with me. No one actually knew what was going on, and my mom turned to Rhonda for help. Rhonda didn't help her, saying she had 'betrayed her sister sirens' or something like that."

Monica just nodded to the story. Dean looked half shocked, half curious about it, and Castiel just had his head cocked to the left as if he didn't understand the language she was speaking. Sam just squeezed her hand in a pulse. Stacie smiled a bit. "Anyways, five months later, I was born."

"Wait," Castiel interjected, "don't humans take nine months to develop?"

"Yeah," Stacie nodded, "but my mom wasn't exactly human." Castiel just nodded in understanding.

"So," Dean piped up again, "you're the only half siren in existence?"

"That I'm aware of, yes. Rhonda might know another one and just not have told me, but I'm alone in this for all I know."

"Wait," Dean turned towards Monica, "so are you a siren too?"

"Nope," Monica answered frankly, "full bread human through and through."

"So, how did you two..." Dean waved a finger between the both of them.

"You meet some interesting people in high school." Stacie said, making Monica chuckle.

"Okay," Sam said, "so we know how it happened, and that article about you in that town, but when did your...abilities...develop? Like, were you born with them?"

Stacie looked at Sam. "Not really. You know how people go through puberty? Well, my puberty was gaining my 'abilities' and figuring out what to do about them. I didn't have any control over them, and I still don't, but I know what happens, so I know when to leave so people don't get homicidal over it. It's the closest thing I have to protection against me."

Dean raised his eyebrows a bit. "So, if it works on men, and you don't have control over it, why wasn't I affected by it? Or Cas?"

"It's the thing with destiny and soul mates. If the man has already found his soulmate, then he isn't affected, which is what helped my dad not be affected by me. You already found the person you're going to be with for the rest of your life, so I can't influence you to fight for someone else."

Dean and Castiel looked at each other and smiled. Stacie glanced at Sam, and smiled at him. He leaned in and lightly kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and breathed in a bit, relaxing a little bit for the first time in a while.

Monica glanced at the clock on the table between the beds. "You guys, it's almost midnight. We need to go to bed."

Dean and Castiel nodded and rose from the couch.

"Come on Sammy," Dean said, "let's go."

"Sammy?" Stacie said raising an eyebrow and smiling a bit.

"Don't even think about calling me that." Sam said, also smiling.

Stacie kissed his cheek and shoved his shoulder slightly. "Come on. Go and get some sleep."

Sam, pretty reluctantly, rose from the bed, dragging Stacie with him by the hand to the hotel room door, meeting Dean and Castiel already at the door. Dean and Castiel walked into the hallway, and Sam was at the doorway, when he turned around, and grabbed Stacie, pulling her towards him by her waist, wrapping his arms around her lower back. Stacie smiled at him, and Sam lowered his head and kissed her. It was slow and romantic, and full of sparks.

Stacie broke it by leaning back a bit. "You need to go now."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Sam said with a sigh, still not letting go.

"See you tomorrow."

Sam kissed her forehead sweetly, unwrapped her from his arms, and went out into the hallway, into the room across from them.

Stacie closed the door and leaned against it with her back.

"You know," Monica said, putting her up with a scrunchie, "it's almost like you people forget I'm here sometimes."

Stacie smiled. "I know you're here."

Monica laid against the headboard of her bed. "I love you, and you know I'd do anything for you, but...okay, I get you're in love and all that 'only person I see' crap, but you two are like, into it. It's been what? Three days? I know you two have the soulmate stuff going on, but you guys are going wicked fast with this. I'm surprised you two haven't like, gotten engaged yet."

Stacie flopped down on her bed, and puffed out her cheeks. "I don't know. I just, I have this pull towards him. I know it's the destiny thing, but, it's this like I have this need to be with him, and be as close to him as possible. Like, every time that I'm not with him I have this pit in my stomach that won't go away until I can get to him again. It's weird."

Monica sat up at the edge of her bed facing Stacie. "Hey. Do you want to talk about what happened today?"

Stacie sat up to look at Monica. "It wasn't normal. She...it was all different. She had Lilay tie my wrists to the rope and pull me up so I was hanging by my wrists." Stacie started rubbing her hands to her wrists where there were red marks. "I don't know how long I was hanging, but she had me recite the code over and over again until I was let down. She tied me to the chair and stabbed me with the knife. She did it over and over, because she knew I wouldn't die." Tears started welling up in her eyes. "Legs, arms, stomach, chest, neck, everywhere."

Monica got up and moved to Stacie's bed and put her arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry honey. I can't imagine what you went through."

Stacie tried to start speaking again, but tears overwhelmed her and she started crying, hard. Monica wrapped both arms around her, and hugged her. Stacie shifted to face Monica and hugged her back, crying into her shirt. Monica put a hand on her hair, softly stroking it, trying to comfort her friend.

After about 5 minutes, Stacie calmed down, and they broke off the hug.

"Thank you, Monica."

"Don't mention it. That's why I'm here." Monica smiled, trying to put some happiness in Stacie, and after a moment spoke again. "Alright, usually I'd say no, but do you want me to get Sam?"

Stacie leaned against the headboard and nodded, closing her eyes, trying to not start crying again. Monica got up, and went into the hallway to the boy's room across from them.


	10. Late Night

**A/N: Hello! I don't know why I still write author notes, because no one really ever reads them, but hey, whatever. Oh, before I forget: Steelcandy, I hope I've answered your questions about Stacie's mom, and if not, or if anyone else has questions, feel more than free to ask! I love you all for reading and I hope you like this update!**

Dean and Castiel were getting into their bed, ready to sleep, and Sam was walking from the bathroom to his bed, ready as Castiel and Dean to go to sleep when they heard a knock.

There was a grunt from the men spooning in the bed, and Sam rolled his eyes and turned to the door. He opened it, half expecting Stacie, and completely wanting it to be her as well, when he saw Monica. He dropped his shoulders a little bit. "Oh, it's you."

Monica smirked a little bit. "Well hello to you too lover boy." She wiped her cheek, and Sam noticed her eyes were a little red.

Sam stepped to the side to let her in to the room. "No, sorry. I just thought you were Stacie." She walked by him, into the room. "Hey, Monica, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Monica said, dropping her smirk, "I'm fine, but Stacie isn't. She really needs you right now. Do you mind?"

Sam smiled a little. He was worried about her, but he was glad to have an excuse to see her again. "Not at all. She's still in the room?"

Monica nodded. "I thought you wouldn't. She's probably not going to have a problem with it, but you might want to put on a shirt." Monica pointed to his chest. Sam looked down and realized he didn't have one on. He quickly threw on a shirt and went to the room door.

Sam paused and turned back to of Monica. "You can sleep in my bed if you want." He spoke a little louder for the other two to hear as well. "I'm sure my brother won't bother you, right?"

There was a grunt and a "hmm" from the bed and Monica smiled.

"Go, Sam."

"Yeah. Have a good night." Sam yelled over his shoulder to Monica while leaving the room.

"You too."

Sam closed the hotel door quietly, and walked across the hallway to the white door that was the only thing between him and Stacie. He paused at the door, holding his hand back from knocking on the wood. What was happening? He met a girl two or three days ago, found out she was half siren, and was basically told she was his destiny. He didn't have a problem with the last part. He didn't think she did either, but it was a little faster than normal. What the hell? He wasn't normal. He never was, but she needed him right now, and he needed her too.

Sam knocked quietly on the door. He waited for a response, but didn't hear anything. He opened it into the room, and looked for Stacie. She was sitting on her bed, back to the headboard, her knees to the chest, her head lowered. She wasn't making any audible noise, but Sam knew what was wrong.

"Hey," Sam said softly, walking towards Stacie, standing next the bed, "how are you?"

Stacie looked up at Sam, her eyes puffy and red, but her hair and makeup looked perfect as always. She sat up more, lifting her back off the headboard. "I..." She tried to talk but no words came out.

Her eyes were pooling again. She had just stopped crying and she didn't want to start again, let alone in front of him. She didn't want him in her messed up world. She wanted him out of her disorienting, dysfunctional world with her parents and Rhonda and sirens and everything in between all of it. She didn't want him to know, let alone have him deal with her in this world.

She tried not to cry again, but it was a useless attempt. Tears streamed down her face. She lowered her face so Sam didn't have to see her cry. It wasn't fair for him to see it.

Sam took less than a second to respond to the river on her face. He sat on the bed, at her waist, and grabbed her. He pulled her in, and didn't let go for a long time. Neither did she. He hated seeing her like this. He wanted to have her pain in a physical embodiment so he could find it and punch it. Repeatedly. He stroked her back with his hands, and murmured things into her hair, with her face in the space between his shoulder and neck.

After a few minutes Stacie went silent. Sam stayed wrapped around her, his lips pressed against her head. After about a minute of silence, just them getting comfort in each other, Stacie raised her head to look at Sam.

"You have no idea," Stacie said, almost a whisper, "how glad I am that I finally found you."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I think I do." He said teasingly, trying anything to get her to smile.

And she did. It was the smallest smile, but it was the most beautiful thing Sam had seen in a long time. He smiled at her, and she raised her body to kiss him.

It was a slow, sweet one, that ended after a few seconds. They looked at each other, the hurt from the day rising up in Stacie, and then disappearing in Sam's eyes, in the comfort he gave her. She needed him. She loved him. She wanted him.

She kissed him again, but this one was different. It was harder, more passionate, more eager. Sam responded quicker than anything, meeting her eagerness and passion. He grabbed her tighter, pulling her to him, pressing her into him, and she didn't object. Her hands were in his hair, and his on her back, keeping her as close as possible. She moved her hands to his waist, toying with his shirt hem.

Within seconds of the toying, his shirt was off. She stared at him for a second, and then met his eyes again, both leaving their desires undisguised. Their lips met again, this time for a shorter period. He moved down to her neck, and she arched her neck and moaned a bit. It was the sexiest thing he had ever heard, and he wanted to hear it again.

After what felt like half an eternity, Stacie stripped herself of her shirt as well, revealing her light blue bra. It was Sam's turn to look at her, and he did. He absorbed her perfect body, and kissed right under her shoulder as he removed the fabric.

Stacie woke up the next morning to a bright window, a lit up room, and a chaotic mess once known as a bed. She glanced over and saw a man sleeping next to her, lying on his stomach in a position that he made look attractive, in a way Stacie didn't know. She placed her hand over her mouth to hide the spreading smile on her face. For the first time in a long time she didn't have stress. No worries, no cares, no sadness. She liked it. She felt... happy.

She sat up a bit to see the room. It was in pretty much the same condition, except the area around the bed. Sheets laid out in a crazy balled up, wrinkled fashion, pillows thrown everywhere, and a few feathers here and there. The smile spread more as images and seconds of the previous night went through her head.

Sam woke up smiling. He stared at the ceiling in bliss as a sea of memories flooded his mind of the night before him. He turned his head to see the angel that was Stacie, but she wasn't there. He propped himself on his elbows and looked around the room, slightly frowning at the disappointment of not seeing her next to him.

He heard the bathroom door open, and he turned to see the poster girl of perfection walk into the room. She was wearing a smile, a cup of coffee, and not to mention his shirt, which he was completely okay with. He would have preferred no shirt, but this was so much better. Showing her long legs, her curves, and giving him an image to remember.

"Why hello there." Stacie said as she walked towards him and he sat up against the headboard. She handed him the coffee and his jeans, and he pulled her in for a sweet kiss. As he pulled away, he saw her face frozen in a daze, her eyes closed, her lips slightly puckered still and corners up.

She opened her eyes to show the sparkle Sam fell in love with the first day they met.

"Good morning to you too." Sam smirked. "If this is how I wake up every morning from now on I'll be the happiest man alive."

"What? After sex with coffee?" Stacie asked raising her eyebrows.

"No," Sam said shaking his head slightly, "with you." He got up, and put his pants on, sitting back onto the bed.

Stacie was speechless. "Sam... I-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips being pressed against her. She shifted to wrap her arms around his neck, and he placed his coffee on the table next to them to free his hands to grab her and roll her on her back on the bed. She shrieked a bit, and they were both laughing and kissing, until Stacie shifted to roll Sam over so she was on top. She put her knees on either side of his waist, sitting on him, efficiently pinning him down, and pulled her hair to one shoulder. He reached up and grabbed her waist with his hands. She bent over to kiss him, her hands on his face, letting her hair fall to one side.

They stayed that way, wrapped in each other's happiness and warmth, for a long time. It was as if no one else existed. Stacie's hands moved from his face to either side of his head on the mattress for support. Sam's hands moved to his shirt on her body, and started working the buttons from the top down. Stacie smiled into the kiss as Sam unbuttoned the first one, making Sam smile as well.

They eventually stopped, panting for air. Sam sat up but made sure Stacie stayed on his lap. Stacie looked down with a dazed look. Sam lifted her chin with his index finger, and pecked her on the lips.

And it was at that point that Monica, Castiel, and Dean walked into the room to see the image of Stacie in Sam's plaid shirt and underwear straddling Sam, who was shirtless. Castiel was wide eye with a dropped jaw, Dean furrowed his eyebrows and smirked, and Monica just rolled her eyes and put her hand on her forehead.

"Do you know," Monica said in an annoyed tone, "how long... it will take for me to forget this." She put an emphasis on "forget".

**A/N: So...that happened. I know it was kind of an abrupt ending. I'd love some comments. Thanks for reading, and I hope to get an update out soon! I love you all...even though I don't know any of you.**


	11. Aerica

**A/N: Hehehehe. You people have no idea what I have planned do you?**

Dean and Castiel sat on one of the beds in the hotel room, Monica and Stacie on the other, and Sam leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room, under Monica's orders of course.

"In my defense-" Stacie started.

"You have none sweetie." Monica cut her off. "Neither of you do. I mean, can you two go another day without ripping your pants off. I'm seriously considering just never leaving you two alone in any situation."

Dean groaned in pain. "I second that. I don't need anymore images of my brother like this in my head. Although I'm glad he's finally getting some, I don't want to see it."

"Third." Castiel chimed in.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't Stacie and I get a say in this?"

"You lost your vote when your pants came off and you took her's off too." Monica said pointing a blame finger at Sam.

"Hey!" Stacie said, lightly slapping Moinca's finger away from Sam. "And how do you know he took off my pants. I'm perfectly capable off taking off my own pants thank you."

Sam quietly chuckled to himself.

"OHMYGOD." Monica almost shouted "Keep it in your pants for once. You both need to take a cold shower or something." A few smiles were exchanged and Monica rolled her eyes. "SEPARATELY."

Stacie stood up. "We actually need to get going on the case. It's local here, so we can stay here for the next few days."

"Sure," Monica said unenthusiastic, "what are we doing exactly with this?"

Stacie walked over to her bag with her clothes and pulled out a shirt and jeans. "I don't know. It seems like demons, who a knew right? But I don't know exactly what they are yet. It's a group of them, so there are a few we can rule out automatically, but it haven't had a lot of time to look a deeper."

Stacie walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Monica sighed. "Clearly." She glared at Sam. "Listen. I'm happy for you two, you know with the love and destiny stuff, and I get the whole 'stronger connections with a siren' thing, but I swear to whatever god you believe in, that if you hurt her in anyway, emotionally, physically, directly, indirectly, it doesn't matter, if she gets hurt, and there could have been something you could have done to prevent it, I will personally cut your throat. Am I clear?"

It was an understatement to say the Sam was scared like nothing else. He would never do anything to hurt her, and it would destroy him if she got hurt because of him. Hell, it already tore him apart to see her after that Rhonda chick got to her, and if he ever met the siren, he'd use a knife that could kill, and put it to good use. He had dealt with demons, monsters, death, betrayal, and yet, Monica was the scariest, most threatening thing he had seen in a long time. He nodded and she smiled.

"You, lover boy," Monica said, pushing him to the door, "and your brother and angel boyfriend need to go to your room, and get cleaned and put on pants that will _stay on_, and then a belt. All four of you!" She shouted it to make sure Stacie heard, and glared at everyone else in the room.

"I'm sorry Mon," a voice came from the bathroom, with the sound of running water, "we'll try to back off."

"Good," Monica shouted towards the bathroom. She looked at Sam. "What are you waiting for? Go to your room."

Sam held up his hands in surrender, and walked out, followed by Dean and Castiel.

"You could be a little nicer about it." Dean mumbled as he passed by.

Monica just rolled her eyes.

About twenty minutes later, Stacie was out of the shower and changed into jeans and an old "Eye of the Tiger" shirt.

"You know what sucks?" Monica said, standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, brushing her hair. "You, Miss Siren, never have to worry about your hair or makeup."

"It's not like I can control it or anything." Stacie said from sitting on her bed against the headboard.

"I know, but you're perfect. You never had acne growing up, you always have perfect hair and makeup, you can make any outfit look amazing. You are literally like a model without having to use the photoshop...but you are actually a healthy body weight."

"Again," Stacie said as Monica walked out of the bathroom to grab a hair clip, "I can't control it. Blame my mom for it. Besides, it only makes me physically perfect. Not emotionally or personality wise."

"Yeah," Monica said, sitting on her bed, "you do have a pretty crappy personality." Stacie knew she was joking, but she still threw a pillow her best friend for it.

Monica blocked it, and smiled. "Oh, it's on now." She got a pillow and chucked it at Stacie. They both grabbed another pillow and started hitting and swinging, laughing and shouting the whole time.

It only ended when the boys walked in, and Monica saw them and stopped, making Stacie stop in confusion until she saw the people who just walked in. It was definitely a sight to be seen. Two grown women, standing on their beds, throwing pillows at each other.

Stacie pointed to Monica, as if they were both five years old. "She started it."

Dean rolled his eyes, Castiel smacked his hand to his forehead, and Sam furrowed his eyebrows and smiled, shaking his head at the two girls.

After everyone settled down, they started working on the case. Turns out, the case was sirens.

Stacie discovered it, and as soon as she said it, every eye in the room looked at her. "Okay, obviously not _me_, but it definitely is one."

"Can you guess who it is?" Monica asked.

"Well, I can't really tell from articles, but I can-"

"Wait," Dean interjected, "you know every other siren? What is it? Some kind of siren cult where you have to know everyone and everyone knows you or something?"

Stacie pursed her lips a little. "Yeah pretty much. Although, it's also that the siren, or sirens, who did this, was here yesterday. So, either they popped in, killed four people, and popped out, or she's part of Rhonda's charge."

"Charge?" Sam asked, from across the room, of course.

"It's the same thing as a cult, pack, group, guild, that same concept, it just sounds...better."

"So, can you make a guess?" Monica asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say...maybe Lily or Aerica. They have the same patterns as the articles, but they would have been dead after the first person. They don't know how to hide the tells well enough. Rhonda would have gotten to them already." Stacie cocked her head to look at the articles and pictures they had, thanks to Monica's hacking abilities. "Really...the only one strong enough to do this, all the mutilations and all the energy needed to kill four people in three days, especially the girl, is Rhonda."

And at the moment when Stacie said Rhonda's name, a woman appeared next to Sam. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore a blue halter top with dark jeans, and stilettos.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel all jumped back, but Stacie and Monica were left unfazed by it.

When the woman spoke her voice sounded musical. "Hey Stacie." She smiled, showing off perfectly white teeth. "Monica, always a joy to see you as well."

Stacie smiled and got up. The woman walked to meet her, and they hugged. "Hey Aerica."

They pulled back, and Aerica held Stacie's shoulders, looking her up and down. She turned on the soles of her feet to the boys. "Okay, so...who's who?" She pointed to Dean and Castiel on the couch. "I know they're the gay ones, cause they wreak of it, so I assume that he," she pointed to Sam, against the wall, "is the chosen one."

Stacie just grinned and ran her hand through her hair. "You'd be correct."

"Like always." Monica said, quietly chuckling to herself.

"What is going on?" Dean shouted at them.

Aerica looked at Stacie, then at Monica, and finally at Dean. "Hi," Aerica said, walking over to Dean and Castiel, holding out her hand to Dean, "I'm Aerica. Siren friend of the ladies over there."

"Aerica..." Stacie said cautiously.

Dean raised his hand to shake Aerica's. As soon as his hand made contact with hers, he was immediately thrown back into the couch, sliding it, making a loud thud against the wall. Aerica looked overjoyed.

"What the hell was that?" Castiel asked, moving over to help Dean.

"Sorry," Aerica said, turning to Stacie and Monica, "I've always wanted to try that on someone."

"You could have gone to like, a random bar or something." Monica said, also smiling a bit.

"Okay, okay," Stacie said, grinning as well, "so we know it works one way. Question is though, does it work backwards?" All the girls looked over at Dean and Castiel.

"No," Castiel said sternly, "you're not coming near him again."

"That's okay. He can punch me if he wants. It just has to be contact initiated by him."

"Fine by me." Dean stood up, and stepped in front of Aerica. He threw a right hook straight at her cheek.

As soon as it made contact, Aerica flew back onto the bed beside Monica. "So we know that works then." She quickly recovered and stood up again. She looked at Sam and cocked her head a bit. "I wonder, if I scavenged a bit in his mind, and turned to his perfection, what would happen."

"You'd be Stacie's clone." Monica said bluntly.

"Well, let's see about that, shall we." Aerica closed her eyes, and within seconds, had changed physical form, looking exactly like Stacie. She opened her eyes and looked down. "Well Monica," she said, in Stacie's voice, "I guess you were right."

The real Stacie backed away slightly. "Okay this is creeping me out. Can you stop now?"

Aerica smiled, and closed her eyes, turning back into her original look.

"I was completely okay with it." Sam piped up.

"Okay," Monica said, turning to Aerica, " this is getting a little annoying, and you're the master of sirens and half sirens, kind of. Is this," she waved her hand to Stacie and Sam, "ever gonna, like settle down or anything?"

"Hard to tell, really. I mean, with her mom, it took, what, about a year of hard concentration and focus. So, for this little half-breed, it could be more, it could be less. I would guess maybe a month or so, but it really could be anything."

"Oh goodie!" Monica said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Aerica said, "well, I just wanted to check up on you guys. Make sure Rhonda didn't do too much damage this time. Have fun with everything. I have to get back before anyone notices. My best regards of course, and I'll see you all in due time."

She hugged Stacie and Monica, looked at Sam, smiled, and was gone.

"This is going to be a fun year." Monica said sarcastically as she flopped on to her bed.


	12. African Dream Root

**A/N: So, prepare for what's to come. I just want to apologize ahead of time for what's going to happen, but it has to happen. **

A year had passed since Sam and Stacie had met and fallen instantly in love. That year wasn't that eventful. Stacie and Sam kept it in their pants for Monica, until the siren love connection had calmed down a bit. Although Stacie offered to help the guys with their hunting, Sam persistently insisted that she not because he didn't want her hurt, not only because he wanted to protect her, but also because Monica still scared the crap out of him.

Aerica came once, after a visit from Rhonda, to check on Stacie. Stacie came out okay, but not without Sam beside her. Having him to comfort her at night, the way he held her protectively when they slept, and being there when she woke up from nightmares to calm her down.

Sam spent almost every night with Stacie at her apartment in Chicago, when he wasn't out hunting. He still helped, but he left a lot less time traveling with Dean and Castiel. He mostly stayed in Chicago, helping with research over the phone or Skype, which Stacie didn't have a problem with. Around the second month of them dating, Sam moved in with Stacie, which meant basically changing nothing other than how much closet space Stacie had.

About three months after they all met, Dean and Castiel got engaged. The rings were matching simple gold bands that they both wore. Dean proposed in California, after they had finished hunting. They stayed there for a day more than intended, for reasons Sam didn't want to know.

After the six month mark passed, Monica moved to Virginia to be with her mom, who had been hospitalized after a car accident. She and Stacie stayed in touch, but it was hard to keep the conversations going because of the condition her mom was in.

Stacie and Sam, although the strength of the bond had settled, didn't waste time they had alone, which really wasn't that rare after Sam moved in, but they still used it all.

"Yeah, well," Sam said to his phone, set to speaker so he could move around while he talked, "wendigos are hard and you two should know that."

"I know Sammy," Dean's voice came through the phone, "but we've been here for a week. It's never taken this long before."

"I don't know what to tell you, Dean," Sam said, looking at his laptop filled with his research on wendigos in Seattle, "maybe you should just get some sleep. It's like what, nine o' clock? I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Sam hung up the phone, grinning. He closed his laptop to see Stacie standing in the doorway of the room, leaning against the frame, looking at him. Her hair falling loosely, her piercing eyes wearing that special twinkle that only happened when she looked at him. She had on a plain red tank top and shorts, showing off her legs. Sam just grinned more as she walked into the room towards him at his desk.

"So Sammy," Stacie said mockingly, "what's up with Dean l?"

"Well, Bubblebutt," Sam said retorting the name, "they still haven't found it and they're starting to get pretty worried."

Stacie looked scorned. "Where the hell did you get that?"

Sam tried his best to look innocent as he swiveled in his chair to face her. "What? Bubblebutt? Monica might have said something once when you were in the bathroom."

"Don't ever call me that again." Stacie said, placing her hands on the armrests, so she was looking directly at him.

"If you stop with Sammy, I'll stop." Sam said with a smirk.

"Deal." Stacie said, matching the smirk.

"But," Sam said with a devilish grin, "how will we seal the deal?"

Stacie laughed as she kissed him. A sweet slow kiss that turned into something deeper and got Sam to stand up, and Stacie to remove her hands from the chair armrests. Sam pulled back to look at her. Stacie bit her lip as she looked up at Sam, desire filling her eyes. Sam smiled at this and held her face as he kissed her again. Her hands snaked their way around his neck. He moved his lips down to her neck, kissing just below her jaw. She leaned her head back and sighed as Sam kept his movement downwards until he was at her chest. He kissed her clavicle and Stacie moved her hands to his neck as she started unbuttoning his shirt. She got about four buttons down when Sam kissed her between her breasts and she moaned. Sam put his hands on her thighs, right below her butt. He clenched his hands, making Stacie moan again. Stacie jumped up and straddled Sam at his waist, with Sam fully supporting her. He pushed her into the nearest wall to them, and Stacie finally got the last button undone.

Sam stripped his shirt and in seconds was back to her. She wrapped her hands around his neck again as Sam pressed her against the wall and moved his hands to the hem of her shirt. He played with it for a second before running his hand up her back under her shirt. She laughed in the kiss as she pulled away, removed her shirt to reveal a red lace bra underneath. Sam smiled lustfully at the sight before returning his hands to her legs, and pulling her away from the wall. Stacie kissed him again, as he went from the room, across the hallway outside into their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, and she pulled him down with her by his neck. Stacie flipped them so she was over him and stayed that way.

About two hours later, Sam was at his computer again, with Stacie sitting next to him, also on her laptop helping with the research and digging. Sam's Skype popped up, and he answered to see Dean in a motel room.

"Hey Sammy. And Stacie, nice to see you in your own clothes for a cha said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah," Stacie said, "you can shush it because although Sam can't tell I know that's Castiel's shirt so don't even try with me."

Dean's face turned red, as he tried to move on. "Okay...um...Sam have you found anything new?"

"No. That's why I have the backup researcher with me."

Stacie grinned and turned back to her laptop. Sam and Dean started talking about possibilities for the wendigo, when Stacie's face turned paper white.

"Hey," Sam said softly, "did you find something?"

"Dean, are you in Washington?" Stacie asked nervously.

"Yeah, Seattle. Why?"

"Get out. Get in your impala, get Castiel, and get the hell out of there."

"Why? We've handled wendigos before. We can handle another one." Dean said through the video chat.

"I'm sure you can but this isn't a wendigo. It's...something else." Stacie said carefully.

"What is it?" Sam asked, placing his hand on her arm.

"It's not a wendigo. It's a shaman. He's using the African Dream Root to attack people in their sleep. Get them paranoid, and get them to go places, and then...there's another demon there to help kill them. The shaman takes part of the bodies for voodoo and sacrifices to the gods or something, and the other demon covers it by making it look like a wendigo to throw hunters off the trail. You need to leave, get out while you can. You're not safe."

"Wait a minute," Dean said, "how do you know so much about this? You've only been researching for what an hour?"

"Because," Stacie said, looking at Dean, "this happened in Maine about five years ago. This same situation, same pairing, same shaman, everything is the same, just a different location because everyone in the town in Maine got wise and ran them out of the area."

"What demon is it pairing up with?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer. What demon would Stacie know so much about, and try to protect the people she cared about from it? What demon would cause so much terror in her mind?

"Don't tell me it's a siren Stacie. Don't do it." Dean sounded nervous but also annoyed.

"Im sorry Dean. You either get out now or I'm coming there to help you and make sure you don't do anything stupid." Stacie was shaking her head and dead serious about the options.

"I can just do that contact thing to the siren and knock her into oblivion, can't I?" Dean said. "Besides, I'm not leaving this area when other people are still in danger. I just can't do that."

"Fine. I'll see you and Castiel tomorrow. Do me a favor and don't die in the mean time. Just stay in your room."

"Okay. Well, thanks for the heads up. Well stay here until you get here for the rest of the night."

Dean clicked to hang up the video, and Sam looked at Stacie.

"You are not going to Seattle to fight another siren. If it's not safe for Dean and Cas, then it's not safe for anyone, especially you. I'm not letting you do this." Sam grabbed her hand and turned in his chair to face her.

"Sam, you don't really get to decide for me on this. It's safer for me to deal with the siren than a random guy. And if I have Dean and Castiel, then I'm extra safe." Stacie twisted her hand to gold Sam's hand and looked him directly in the eye. "You can't protect me from everything, and while I appreciate it when you do, I need to do this. Dean and Castiel have a very chance of dying, and if I can help them I will."

Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, you're right. You need to go to help them, but I'm coming with you." Sam squeezed her hand tighter.

"Okay," Stacie said, standing up from her chair, "you can come. We just need to get to Seattle."

"Yeah. Offering a day to get from Chicago to Seattle seems like a bit of a stretch." Sam grinned a little and stood up too.

"Don't worry. I can handle it." Stacie smiled and out her arms around Sam's neck. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and put her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tightly around her.

"I love you, Stacie Krunk." Sam whispered in her ear.

"The feeling is mutual Sam Winchester." Stacie murmured into Sam's shirt.

They stayed that was for about a few minutes before Stacie's phone starting ringing. She pulled away from Sam and picked it up. "It's Monica."

Sam grinned and nodded to the door. "Go take it. I'll be here."

Stacie smiled and hit the talk button and put it to her ear. "Hey Mon...I told you to never call me that." She walked out of the room, and Sam sank into his chair, not sure what to do about the situation in front of him.


	13. Dream Day

**A/N: Hello! I like that I can still talk to you right now. I'm glad you guys are reading this, and I'm thankful for the reviews because it helps me improve! I'm don't usually like to self advertise but if you guys want to give my other fanfics a little love I'd really appreciate it. Two of them kind of inter-twine on a level, but you don't need to read bother to understand only one of them. Love you all and I hope you stay with me to the end of this story. **

"So," Dean said, "what's the plan?"

Stacie and Sam had gotten there not ten minutes ago. Stacie had gotten Aerica to help them travel, and basically scare the crap out of a Dean and Castiel when they suddenly appeared in the middle of the motel room. The side effects of travel had hit Sam and Stacie both, but they were a lot harsher to Sam. He almost fell over right after they traveled, but he was able to regain some dignity by just having a heavy dizzy spell and bit of a stomach ache.

"You three aren't going to like it." Stacie said, taking a deep breath in. She was leaning against the wall with her shoulder, Dean and Castiel were sitting on the bed, and Sam at the desk.

Dean scoffed a bit. "I don't like anything that has to do with any of this, so I'm expecting not to like the plan, whatever it is."

Stacie looked at the ceiling. "I know. The basics of it are find dream root, two people take it, two stay awake, find the shaman spot, come out, go to the spot, and deal with the siren. Once the siren is out, the shaman should be fairly harmless and he either run aways or dies."

"Okay. Seems simple enough." Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, that's the thing," Dean said, "plans always seem easy, but number one of the plan is finding the dream root, which isn't easy knowing Rhonda, she's probably keeping it all somewhere so the shaman has a lot but also so other people can't get it."

Castiel pursed his lips. "So we get Aerica or someone to get it. I mean, you might be able to get it without any major red flags going off."

Dean scoffed and looked at his fiancé. "Yeah a half-siren girl, who for the past year has lived with a known human hunter, who works with two other hunters, is now suddenly in the area where Rhonda is causing problems with the hunters and you think Stacie getting the plant won't cause _any_ red flags?"

Stacie grinned a bit and looked at Dean. "Took the words straight out of my mouth there, Dean."

Dean looked over at Stacie and smiled and winked at her.

Castiel slightly nodded. "Fair point. So how do we get it?"

"You people," Stacie said, "have no faith." She reached for her back pocket and pulled out a bag of dream root. She held it up with a sarcastic shocked expression on her face.

"How did you get that?" Sam asked, pointing to the bag.

"You boys forget I've got connections about everywhere in this country, as well as parts of Europe. Alright, now that we have that solved, we now get to fight over who goes into the dream, and who's dream were going into."

"Easy," Dean said casually, "you and Sam. You know what you're looking for, and Sam is so damn protective of you that you won't get hurt."

"Yeah, that's not going to work," Stacie said shaking her head slightly, "the point of two and two is so if something goes wrong the two on the outside can help pull us out or keep whoever is out from getting in. They're the protectors. We don't need one in the dream. It would make the most sense for you and I," she looked at Castiel, "to go in."

"No." Sam said stepping forward to Stacie, "there is no way in hell you're doing this without me. I need to be with you in this."

"I know what to look for, Sam, she raised her eyebrows a bit, "and since you two are so 'damn protective' of us, then nothing is going to touch us. Plus, I don't know how long this is going to last, and if the two couples are together there's a really easy chance of distraction."

"Sam," Dean said calmly, "she's right. Out of the dream is going to be the easiest way to protect them. You and I need to be here."

Sam sighed. "Fine. Stacie and Cas go in, we stay out."

Stacie smiled at Sam. "Okay. That aside, who's dream are we diving into?" She looked at Dean and Castiel. "I'm too scared to go into your dreams because I don't want to get scarred with whatever you two got going on up there," she pointed to their heads, "so it's me or Sam."

"You should go into yours," Sam said, walking up right behind Stacie, "you'd get to see it, and I think you'd be more comfortable in your head then someone else's."

"Okay," Castiel said, "so Stacie's dream. She and I go in. Let's get going."

About a half hour later, they had dream root tea with some of Stacie's hair in it. Stacie and Castiel were on the beds, Dean and Sam standing in the middle of the foot of the beds, watching them.

"Alright," Stacie said looking at Castiel, "ready?"

Castiel nodded. "See you on the other side."

Stacie looked at Sam and mouthed, "I love you" before they both drank and almost immediately passed out.

Stacie and Castiel woke up in the motel room, only this time, Dean and Sam were nowhere to be seen.

"And here we are." Castiel said slowly, looking around and getting up.

"Yep." Stacie said as she rose as well.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Castiel asked.

"Well, if I know what I'm doing, and this is my dream," Stacie said slowly as she walked around the room, "then through the door will be what I want most in life, and then there will be another door that will show me the worst thing for me. There should be something in both rooms. An object, an idea, somewhere both things mention, anything really. That's the trigger, and at that point you need to be looking for land markers or something on the thing to help us find it later."

"Okay," Castiel said, standing still, "so, do you have any ideas on what's behind door number one?"

"I don't know. Probably something to do with Sam."

"Like a proposal?" Castiel said nudging her a bit.

Stacie turned stone cold. "God I hope not."

Castiel looked confused. "Why not?"

Stacie looked at him. "I'm sure you'll find out at some point."

She walked to the door, Castiel close behind, and opened it. They walked through it into a big room with light blue walls, a slanted ceiling, a queen bed with a green comforter, colorful wall decorations, and a single light brown door on the opposite wall.

"Where are we?" Castiel asked.

"My bedroom back when I lived in Fransville. This place really hasn't changed at all."

"Well of course not. It's your memory of it, not what it is right now."

"Yeah, I know." Stacie said walking a bit further into the room.

At that moment a middle aged woman walked through the door. She had the same color hair as Stacie, same nose, same jaw, and she looked all in all perfect. She was wearing a modest light yellow dress and white flats.

Stacie looked stunned. She could barely get a single word out. "Mom?"

It was so quiet, Stacie didn't know if anyone had heard her, but the woman beamed and walked towards her. "Hello Stacie." She walked up to her and hugged her. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

Stacie was speechless. Trying to get a sentence or even a word out, but she just couldn't.

"Look at you," her mother said eyeing Stacie up and down, "you're a beautiful young lady. Any man would be lucky to have you, but by the look of it, I think you've already found the one for you."

Stacie's eyes starting welling up and a single tear fell down her face. The woman wiped it away with her hand. "Don't cry sweetheart. It's all going to be okay. You're stronger than you think. All the women in your family are. I remember, when your father and I went camping at Windwood Campgrounds. Ah, it was truly amazing and those memories are what got me through the trials. You and I, us, we're tough. Whatever it is, you'll survive. I believe in you." She hugged Stacie again. She spoke quietly into Stacie's ear. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart."

Stacie hugged her mom even tighter, trying not to cry again. She pulled away and smiled a bit. "Mom-"

"It's okay sweetie," her mom said, "I know. I know what you're doing now, and I know what you're holding from him, and trust me when I say that you'll both get through it. I would love to keep you here forever, but you need to go through the door."

Stacie nodded and took a step back. She wiped her cheeks, and looked at Castiel, who was just standing completely still, staring at the spectacle. "Oh come on. This isn't the first time you've seen me cry. Okay, let's do this."

"Are you sure?" Castiel said walking towards her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Stacie smiled a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine, I-". She turned back to her mom, but she was gone. She turned back to Castiel, the little amount of light in her face gone as well, "Yeah, let's get this over with."


	14. Windward Campgrounds

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken long to update I just wanted to make sure that this chapter was done right. I hope you guys enjoy and I'm sorry in advance.

Stacie and Castiel walked through the door, into a field. Green grass, flowers everywhere, trees surrounding it, making it a peaceful secluded area. Bright bluebirds singing, and a cabin in sight through some of the trees. It was truly beautiful, and the broad daylight and slight breeze just added to the affect. About ten yards away was a raised gazebo, surrounded by rose bushes, and bench, where a familiar face sat.

When he saw the two of them, he rose and smiled. He walked towards them, and stopped a few feet away in front of them. "Hey you."

Stacie could barely get a word out. "Sam." It was barely a whisper, but Sam's smile grew even larger. He stepped closer to her, so he was right next to her, his face maybe a few inches from her face. He leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips. When he came up Stacie shook her head slightly. "I don't know how this is the bad-".

She stopped talking as she looked behind him at a small boy on the bench, maybe three or four, playing with a flower he had in his hands. She turned paper white, her eyes large, and her body stiff.

Castiel shook her shoulder a bit. "Stacie? Are you okay?"

Sam looked behind himself, and gave his warm grin when he realized what she saw. "She's just seeing her son, that's all. Marcus, come here."

The boy hoped down and ran towards them. When he reached the trio, Sam bent down and picked the boy up in his arms. He smiled and kissed the boy's head, turning to Stacie and Castiel. "Hey Marcus, do you wanna say hi to your mom?"

"Hi Mom." The boy grinned at her.

"Oh my god." Stacie said, a smile starting to blossom. She stepped forward, and reached for the boy, Sam freely giving him to her. She held him and looked at Sam, her smile in full bloom. She looked down and saw his hand. He was wearing a small gold band. She shifted Marcus to one arm and looked at her hands. There was a similar gold band and a delicate diamond set in a silver band, surrounded by a few blue sapphires. It was truly breathtaking. "Oh my god." It was only a whisper of disbelief, mixed with a bit of paper white fear.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Stacie, who's emotions seemed to be changing quite rapidly. "What is it?" He looked at her hand, and leaned back a bit. "Well that's noteworthy."

Stacie looked at Castiel, tears about to spill. Castiel couldn't tell if they were from happiness or sadness. He put a hand on her forearm as an act of comfort, or the best he could do. He glanced over her shoulder and saw a woman. Stern features, a straight posture, straight chocolate brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a small smirk, as if planning to take over the world in her head. She was about twenty yards away from them.

"Stacie," Castiel whispered cautiously, "who's that?"

Stacie's oh-so-faint smile dropped instantly as she turned to look. She immediately put down Marcus and looked at Sam. She didn't know how but the woman had made it to them, and when she looked at Sam, she was behind him. She smirked and raised a knife behind him, striking down into his head.

Sam and Dean were both pacing the room, nervously waiting for something, anything to happen.

"What do you think is happening?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel's solemn features, almost as if he weren't alive anymore. Stacie looked the same way. Dean was always protective over Sam and Castiel, but over the past year Stacie had become like a younger sister to him as well. He wasn't as protective as Sam was over her, no one really was, but he still worried and cared about her. They had bonded quite a bit over the most random things. He had spent days helping her get better accuracy with firearms, and she helped him fix his Impala when it broke down. Turns out, she knew a lot about cars, and learned quickly. She truly was a sister he never knew he wanted.

"I don't know, but it's starting to freak me out a little bit that they've not woken up yet." Sam sat at the foot of Stacie's bed, facing her.

They were silent for a few seconds before both Castiel and Stacie awoke, gasping, shooting straight up into sitting positions. Sam and Dean were both startled, and Sam stood up from the sudden commotion.

Both Castiel and Stacie were wide eyed. Castiel was drained of color, as if he had seen a ghost, and his hands shaking slightly. Stacie looked hysterical. Eyes watering, her face the same color as White-Out, her whole body slightly shaking uncontrollably, and her hands gripping the sheets of the bed.

Sam immediately rushed to Stacie's side, Dean doing the same with Castiel, gripping his hand and putting the other in his back to comfort and calm Castiel. Sam pulled Stacie in for a hug, trying to calm her down and stop shaking, which was truly freaking him out as the last time she shook this badly was the last time Rhonda visited. Stacie immediately gripped him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder. She lifted her head to talk. "Hey, Cas? Look at my hands for me."

Castiel knew exactly what she was talking about, even though Dean and Sam both looked thoroughly confused. "No, Stacie. Nothing's there."

Stacie sighed and stop shaking. She pulled away from Sam, and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just need some space right now."

She stood up off the bed and walked outside, wiping her face as she went. Dean and Sam both looked at Castiel for answers.

"It would seem best, if someone went to talk to her," he looked at Sam, "but not you."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I believe, if I understood things correctly, that Sam would make things worse."

"What happened Cas?" Sam asked, trying to understand the situation.

"When she's ready to say, she'll tell you. But, I think Dean should go."

Dean nodded and then stood up, Sam following his actions. Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "It'll be fine, Sam, I promise."

Sam reluctantly nodded, and stood still as Dean walked outside into the hallway.

Dean closed the door behind him, and looked to see Stacie against the wall, sitting on the floor, her knees to her chest, a few feet away. Dean smiledsoftly, trying to cheer her up. "Hey baby girl." He spoke quietly and calmly, sinking down beside her on the wall.

"I'm sorry. I just can't deal with all of this right now." Stacie said, looking down.

"That's understandable," Dean put his arm around her, trying to comfort her, "you did just see your worst nightmare. Wanna talk about it?"

Stacie lifted her head to look at Dean. Her eyes were close to puffy, and a single tear had come down her cheek. "Windward Campgrounds."

Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"That was the overlapping this in both dreams." Stacie was mumbling it all quietly, but Dean could still understand her. She paused for a second. "I'm sorry about all of this. I know I'm a mess."

"You don't need to apologize," Dean squeezed her shoulders a bit, "I think we're all a bit of a mess. You don't have to, but you know I'm here if you want to talk about what happened or if you need to vent, right?"

Stacie hesitated for a beat before looking down. "I saw my mom."

Dean breathed out. "Your mom?"

"Yeah. She was exactly how she looked in the pictures I had of her and my dad, happy. She knew what was going on, she knew how serious it was, but she was always able to put it aside and enjoy what she could. She hugged me, and told me she was proud of me, like she had known everything that I had done, and have to do. " She was starting to get blurry vision from the almost tears. She looked up at Dean, and he just pulled her into him, placing his other hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair slightly. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried silent tears.

"Hey," Dean said reassuringly, "we both know she's proud of you. Hell, we _all_ are. I can't even begin to understand what this means to you, but I know that it means a helluva lot."

She nodded her head against his shoulder. She mumbled through his shirt, so it was a bit harder for him to hear it, but he could still make out the words. "I've lived my entire life wanting to hear my parents say that. Now that I finally have..."

She trailed off and Dean shook his head a bit. "Okay, okay. You don't have to say any details, but how do you know it's the campgrounds? Where was it?"

Stacie sat up, letting go of Dean. "She mentioned it. She said that her memories with my dad there were what kept her strong during..." She didn't say it but Dean knew what she meant. The attacks from Rhonda and tortures she had gone through, like Stacie. "In the second one, we were at the campgrounds. Castiel and I, we were there."

Dean nodded. "So, do you know where you were? Or do we need to have a scavenger hunt for the specific area through the entire place?" He added a small smile, trying to bring her up a bit.

Stacie's mouth had the slightest lift. "No, I know where we were. It was this gazebo with a bench, surrounded by a bunch of roses, secluded from everything by trees."

Dean breathed out audibly. "Well, if you had told me about it I could have used that to propose to Cas." He bumped her with his shoulder a little, again trying to lighten her mood.

"That's what it is." Stacie said, her mouth having a small smile, but her voice completely blank. "That's where my dad proposed to my mom."

Dean whistled a note. "Okay, yeah." They were silent for a few seconds before Dean remembered something. "You said earlier, what do you have to do?"

Stacie looked down and dropped her smile. She didn't say anything, and Dean got worried. "Stacie, talk to me. What is going on?"

"Sam." Stacie mumbled it, barely audible, but Dean still caught it.

"What about Sam?" Dean spoke slowly, trying to understand everything in front of him.

"I have to leave. It's not safe for him. _I'm_ not safe for him. If I stay he's going to get killed, and I can't let that happen."

"Stacie." Deans voice had gone to a whisper. He knew how hard it was going to be for her, and he could understand why she was doing it.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I know he's going to hate me, and it's going to be the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, but I'd rather him be alive than dead." Stacie looked straight forward, not able to look Dean in the eye. It was too hard. She wasn't just leaving Sam, she was leaving Dean and Castiel as well. She was leaving the closest thing she had to a family, and she didn't know if Dean had fully realized it. "There's no way to do this. Rhonda never looses. She's made that clear my entire life, and the longer I stay, the more dangerous it is for all of you, and the harder it is gonna be to keep you guys safe."

"No." Dean said, refusing to let this happen. "Rhonda may have won in the past, but she's not winning again. You're not going to loose Sam, and Sam isn't gonna loose you. It's not happening. We're going to find this bitch and make sure she doesn't get to anyone ever again."

Stacie smiled a bit, and looked at him. "Cas has turned you into a real softy, hasn't he?"

Dean shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, kind of." He stood up, and reached his hand out. "Come on, we have a siren to kill."

Stacie grinned and took his hand, standing up. She wiped her cheeks, and nodded. "I really hope you're right."

Dean scoffed and smirked. "When am I not right?"

Stacie chuckled. "Do you want a list?"

Dean let out a small laugh and gestured towards the room. "Let's do this."


	15. You Tell Me This Now?

**A/N: Hello. So, I know you people probably aren't happy right now, and I want to say I'm sorry. But hopefully it will all be forgiven. :D Luv ya!**

They were in the Impala, driving to the campgrounds. Dean driving, Castiel in the passenger seat next him, Sam and Stacie in the back. It had been a long and tiring day, so when they got in the car and started driving, Stacie almost immediately passed out on Sam's shoulder.

"Why won't you two tell me what's going on again?" Sam asked quietly. They were speaking softly, trying not to disturb Stacie because all three of them knew she needed it.

Dean and Castiel were silent, Dean's jaw hardening a bit.

Dean looked at Sam through the rear view mirror. "It's hard to explain, and I don't want to get something wrong and have you all confused."

"I also believe that when she wants you to know, and she's ready to tell you, she will." Castiel added.

"I'm sorry Sammy," Dean said, his features hard, but solemn, "I know this is hard, but it's not our right to tell you. You need to hear it from her."

Sam sighed and looked at the sleeping woman. "Okay, I get it. So, where are we going?"

"Windward Campgroups." Dean answered. "It's where...it's an important place in her life, and the one consistency in both dreams."

Sam breathed out. "Don't ask?"

Castiel nodded, and Sam blinked slowly. He turned his head to look at Stacie. Her features were solemn and soft. Almost peaceful, but still with a bit of anxiousness. Sam smiled softly at her and softly kissed her head.

Dean saw them in the rear view mirror and made a small grin at them. Castiel looked over and held Dean's hand, placing a small kiss on the back of it. He interlaced his fingers with Dean's and they were all quiet for a few peaceful minutes.

As they were driving, Dean accidentally hit a bump, causing Stacie to jump awake.

"Oh my god." Stacie said as she woke out of her slumber.

Sam put his hand on her forearm. "You okay?"

Stacie lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked forward at Dean. "Where are we?"

Dean looked back her. "About fifteen minutes away. You know where this place is?"

Stacie shook her head, and bit her lip nervously.

Sam looked at her, concerned. "Hey, are you okay?"

Stacie nodded without looking at him.

"Hey," Sam said, making Stacie look at him, "_are you okay_?"

Stacie hesitated for a minute. She shook her head and he opened his arms towards her, gesturing for her to get closer to him. She slid into him as he wrapped his arms around her in comfort. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes again, trying her best to relax.

They all stayed like they were until they arrived at the campgrounds. Stacie gave Dean directions of where to go to get to the cabin.

When Dean pulled up into the driveway of the cabin, they all got out of the car, with Stacie looking around a bit.

She stopped after a few seconds, looking at one section of the forest.

Dean noticed her first. "Over there?"

Stacie nodded, and turned to look at the other three. She took a breath and looked at Dean.

Dean shook his head slightly. "No. Not gonna happen. You're not doing this alone."

Stacie gave a soft smile. "It's not like it's your decision."

Sam looked at her like she was joking. "It's your decision, but it does affect all of us."

Stacie pursed her lips. "I know, Sam. But if you come with me, it's guaranteed that you won't come out breathing, so it affects you less if you stay here."

"Please tell me you're joking right now." Dean pleaded.

"Nope." Stacie said, turning on her heels to face the direction she was earlier. She mumbled something in Latin and took a step forward before looking back at them.

"Stacie-" Dean started, trying to step forward before realizing that he couldn't. "What's going on?"

Sam and Castiel both tried to help before realizing the same thing.

"Stacie?" Sam asked cautiously.

Stacie shook her head. "I'm sorry." She faced her original direction, and mumbled some more Latin before disappearing.

After a few seconds, Dean turned his torso to look at Castiel and Sam. "What the hell do we do now?"

Stacie faced a woman with stern features, straight brown hair, and blue eyes.

She cocked her head to the side a tiny bit. "Rhonda." Her voice was cold and harsh.

"Fancy work there Stacie," Rhonda said, smirking with the spark of devil in her blue eyes, "leaving your body guards behind. The ones who would die before you get a scratch, and you force them to hear you suffer from a distance, being able to do and help with absolutely nothing. And to think, I thought you were nicer than that." Her voice was unattached, boiling with hatred and evil, with the slightest hint of pretending-to-care.

Rhonda was standing in front of Stacie, in the middle of the rose garden where Stacie's nightmare took place. Diagonally behind her were four other sirens, including Aerica, who was holding Monica. Stacie saw her right after she saw Rhonda, and Stacie's face gave it all away.

"Aerica." It was soft, and her voice and face were both painting a picture of betrayal.

Aerica looked as though she was in pain, but didn't speak. She was holding Monica by the arm forcefully, both a bit teary eyed.

"Oh," Rhonda said, "are you talking about my dear darling Aerica? Yes, well, she won't be of any help to you from now on, and neither will the other girl. How are you dear?"

Stacie looked at Rhonda like she had just said the sky was green. "Oh shut up. Why are you here Rhonda?"

Rhonda put her hand on her chest, as though Stacie offended her. "Stacie? How could you say something like that to me? You should respect me. I've made you the woman you are. You should be thankful."

Stacie looked at her with utter hatred. "You killed my parents, you slice and dice me within an inch of my life four times a year, and you're the sole person who's caused me all of my torment and pain for my entire life. Why in the name of Lucifer should I _respect_ you?"

Rhonda looked at Stacie, no longer trying to cover her evil and anger. "You should be grateful I let you survive each time. You not only have turned against every siren who has been here to help you, but you tried to drag down another innocent siren with you. I've given you pity and allowed you to have our blood run through you, and I can just as easily take it out."

Stacie's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock, but still with blind hatred within. "You've had the power to take the siren part of me out, and you thought _now_ was when you should tell me? Not when I was fifteen or twenty or five, but _now_ after more than _three_ _decades_, you decide to tell me _now_?

Rhonda took a step forward. "If you withdrew your siren blood, you would no longer have any of us to rely on. No more abilities you would have now. You would choose a mundane, uneventful, human life, rather than the world of a siren?"

Stacie looked at her as if she had questioned if two plus two was really four. "_Hell yes._"

Rhonda sighed and took another step forward towards Stacie.

Although very afraid, Stacie stood her ground, trying not to let the fear show.

Rhonda stopped walking when she was a few inches away from Stacie. She grabbed her arm and scraped down Stacie's lower arm, breaking the skin with each fingernail. Stacie cried out in pain, but before she could move, Rhonda grabbed either sides of Stacie's head with both hands and started chanting Latin.

Dean, Sam and Castiel were worried to say the least.

"Alright," Dean said after a few seconds had passed in his usual annoyed gruff voice, "can we go over the situation we're in right now? Sammy falls in love with a half siren, she brings us here, we've been threatened with death if we didn't stay here, and now we're bound to earth by some siren spell. If I didn't love her like my own sister I'd say she was a nut bag."

"Yeah, I know." Sam said, letting out a small sigh.

"I'm not fully aware of what is happening at the moment," Castiel cut in, "but I am all but certain I want to leave."

Sam let out a small laugh. "Join the club."

Castiel swallowed as his face turned to appear as though he were a lost puppy. "How do I get out of this?"

Castiel moved his hips and torso around to see if he could move somehow, but he did not prevail.

"Cas-" Dean started.

He was cut off by yelling.

It was definitely girls, Dean had heard enough of them to tell the difference, and one was definitely Stacie. He had heard her yell like that once and he honestly never wanted to hear it again, for fear that she might murder someone. The yelling died down a bit and then came the screaming.

Dean could tell it was also Stacie. He had heard them before, and like her yelling, never wanted to hear it again, but for a completely different reason. They yelling made him scared she might kill someone, but the screaming made all three of them turn paper white. They all knew what each other was thinking. She's probably close to dying.

They were all thinking it, but none of them dared to say it out loud. The screaming went on. Some just plain shrieks, some meant to be words but the three of them couldn't make out what the words were.

After about a minute the screaming suddenly stopped before a shock wave was sent through them all. They all looked at each other, even more ashen pale than before.

"What is going on?" Dean said, his voice cracking a bit.

Sam shook his head, not knowing what was happening either. The two looked at Castiel.

"I think," Castiel started, "that...I have no idea."

As he said that, a snake ran across his shoe, making him yelp a bit and jump up.

Dean chuckled at him. "Cas, you know I love you, but _seriously_?"

Sam let out a small laugh as well. "Cas, you-" he stopped, realizing something. "Cas, you just moved."

Dean and Castiel looked at Sam, then Sam and Dean looked at Castiel.

Castiel looked at his leg and lifted it up. He looked up at Sam and Dean who both looked shocked.

Dean looked at his legs, picking one up, Sam following his brother.

After the initial shock wore off and they regained the ability and mindset to walk again, Dean stopped.

"Guys, what was that?"

Fear washed over all three of them again. They all started in the direction Stacie headed earlier, running through the trees until they found the four sirens, Monica, and Stacie.

Sam almost immediately stopped, frozen in horror at what he saw. Stacie was lying, lifeless, on the ground, on top of a pool of dark blood, almost black. She didn't look like she was breathing. There was a brunette standing over her, looking down, smiling as though Stacie was her dinner.

Aerica was a few yards away, holding Monica by the arm. Monica was crying out and yelling Stacie's name, tears streaming. Aerica was standing stiff, silent, but with undisguised terror and pain in her eyes.

Castiel and Dean stopped near Sam, both stiffened with fear as well, so they saw the spectacle. Dean let out a small gasp, and all the sirens, and then Monica, looked at them.

The brunette's smile grew larger as she saw Sam.

Monica tried shouting at them. "Sam! Go away! Run now!"

Sam looked at the brunette. "What did you do to her?"

The brunette looked down at Stacie, then back up at the boys. "Oh, her?" She sounded almost innocent, but there was a distinct note of wickedness to her voice. "Yes, well, Stacie was...how do you humans say it? In a bit of a pickle? So, I helped her out of it. She didn't want to be a siren, or even a half siren, so I extracted the siren blood from her. I helped her with her problem."

Dean clenched his jaw. "If you ever touch her again-"

The brunette cocked her head to the side a bit. "You'll what? Kill me? Tear me to pieces? Destroy me? You can't kill me."

Dean quickly started towards her, pulling out his demon knife. "I can sure as Hell try."

He quickened his pace towards the brunette, and swung the knife at her. She easily dodged it and grabbed his wrist, pulling it behind him. "You are going to have to try harder than that, boy."

Dean and the brunette got into a full on fight, swinging, punching, jabs of the knife. Castiel pulled out his knife, and started towards Dean, looking back at Sam before mouthing, "Stacie."

Sam was already on his way towards the unmoving girl. He was practically sprinting by the time he got to her, dropping to his knees in the blood, turning her over to see her face.

Marshmallow white. Ashen, solemn features, no color. She may as well have been dead, but Sam still tried to save her, looking for any openings the blood could have come out of, but there were none. He leaned down to try to feel or hear a breath. There was a weak one. An incredibly weak one, that could have been mistaken for a breeze, but it was definitely her breath. He felt for a pulse, and there was, again, a very weak one, but it was enough for Sam.

He tried CPR on her, and after about thirty seconds, enough time for Sam to have a mini heart attack, Stacie made a whimper sound, some color returning in her cheeks.

Sam let out a breath of relief, looking up at Monica and Aerica. They looked at him, scared of what was happening. He nodded, and they both relaxed and took deep breaths out, relieved she was somewhat okay.

Sam looked down at her, her eyes still closed, but her face returning back to the color it normally was. He kissed her forehead and held her in his arms, waiting for her to wake up.

Castiel had met up with Dean, trying to take down the siren.

They were close. Dean had distracted her while Castiel came at her from behind, cutting her ankles, making her fall to the ground. As Dean was raising the knife to her head, Monica spoke up at them.

"Dean!" She threw a brown leather bag at him, and he caught it with his free hand. "Make the bitch pay before you kill her."

Dean opened the bag with one hand, the other with the knife poised at the top of her head. The bag had rock salt in it, and Dan smiled a bit at Monica. He nodded, and dumped the salt on the brunette's head, making her cry out and seethe in pain.

After a few seconds, Dean forcefully rammed the knife down the brunette's head, making her disappear into dust, finally killing her. He looked at Castiel and came towards his fiancée. They embraced each other, both glad the other was alive still. They broke it off, and Castiel snuck a quick peck on Dean's cheek, making Dean give a small grin.

The other sirens disappeared as well, including Aerica, leaving Monica to run towards Stacie as well, quickly followed by the two other boys. The three of them stood in front of Sam and Stacie, waiting for Sam to say or do something.

Sam looked up at them, tears threatening to be formed, his eyebrows furrowed. He was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Ya know you're kinda cute when you're worried."

They all looked down to see the girl in Sam's arms. She breathed out a bit, a small grin written on her face, her eyes half way open.

"Oh my god Stacie!" Monica exclaimed as she came and knelt down next to the two.

Sam stroked her hair gently, biting his lip to keep it form trembling. He kissed her forehead and gripped her a bit tighter.

Dean and Castiel soon followed, until they all surrounded her.

Dean put his hand gently on her forearm, smiling. "Hey baby girl."

Stacie gave a weak smile at him. "Hi."

Monica chuckled a little bit. "Come on, sweetie. Let's get you home."


	16. Aftermath

**A/N: So, I hope you guys are okay now. If you're not, and you want me to tie up some ends that I may have overlooked, then just tell me and I'll write another chapter, but this will probably be the last one. I love you all so much, and in hope you guys enjoyed this. This was my first fanfic that I started writing, and I would love some reviews of my writing for the future. THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH!**

Stacie was lying down on a cot in the anti-demon room, with Monica kneeling next to her. She was looking over Stacie, checking for injuries. Sam, Dean and Castiel were all watching, Sam leaning against the wall with his shoulder next to them, Dean sitting, hunched over in the chair across from them, and Castiel standing next to him, his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Stacie's eyes were open, and she honestly looked mildly annoyed by all of it. "Mon, I'm fine."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Says the girl who was passed out in a pool of her own blood." Stacie opened her mouth to talk but Monica glared at her. Stacie huffed and looked up at the ceiling.

They were all silent for a few seconds before Monica started chuckling a bit.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows at her a bit. "What?"

Monica looked back at him. "Nothing." She looked back at Stacie and grinned. "Although I have to congratulate you on your _truly kick ass_ last words though."

Stacie glared at her, eventually turning into a smile and chuckling a bit too. "Oh like you could have come up with anything better."

"What exactly did you say?" Sam asked, grinning at them.

"_Hell yes_." Monica said, raising her voice to mock Stacie's. "Although your voice sounded a bit more like you were possessed by Lucifer."

Stacie let out a sound of frustration. "Can I get up now?"

Monica backed up a bit and stood. "Yeah, you're good."

"As I originally said." Stacie mumbled.

"But," Monica said, giving her a small glare, "I wouldn't recommend anything strenuous. Like stabbing, shooting, draining more blood, driving a car, and knowing you two, you might want to keep it in your pants for a while."

Stacie sat up and looked at Monica. "Hey!"

"Yeah, save it." Monica smirked at the two. She looked at her watch, and her smirk dropped. "Crap. I have to go. You think you'll be alright?"

Stacie nodded and Sam moved to sit next to her on the cot, placing a gentle kiss on her head.

Monica walked out of the room, but not before turning on her heels to face them all when she got to the doorway. "In your _own_ pants, Winchester." She grinned at them and waved as she left.

Stacie grinned at her friend and let out an audible sigh. Stacie interlaced her fingers with Sam's and looked at Dean and Castiel.

"You guys have any questions or something?"

Dean shook his head, before he shrugged. "So you're not a siren anymore?"

Stacie pursed her lips a little. "Nope."

Castiel cleared his throat. "Does this mean that your dream..." He trailed off but everyone knew what he meant.

Stacie grinned at Castiel, then looked at Sam. "Never gonna happen."

Sam grinned at her as well. "Does that mean I can know what happened? Or is that still...?"

Stacie chuckled and nodded. "No, you deserve to know, I guess."

She looked at Castiel, who gave her a small, reassuring nod. She let out a breath, blowing out her cheeks a bit.

"So, the first dream, the _magical thing_ I want most," Stacie started, taking a little pause, "was my mom, telling me that she was proud of me, and that no matter what happened, everything was going to be okay." Sam gripped her hand a little tighter. "The second one," she paused again, trying to breathe and stay calm, "was at the campsite. That spot was where my mom and dad had gotten engaged, and in the dream," she looked at Sam, "you were there."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "_I'm_ your worst nightmare?"

Stacie grinned at him. "No, not even close. But, you were with Marcus...our son."

Dean was the one who asked this time. "So you don't want kids?"

Stacie rolled her eyes playfully at him. "No, I do. But, being a siren, being _any percentage_ siren, means one thing."

Stacie stopped, letting it sink in to Dean and Sam.

Castiel spoke quietly, and comfortingly. "Go on."

Stacie took a breath. "It was Sam and I, and our son, and I finally had an honest to God family. And then..." She shivered a bit before forcing herself to continue. "Rhonda came, and she... killed you."

She looked at Sam, who jaw had opened.

"Stacie." Sam spoke in a hushed voice, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tight against him.

Dean rose from his chair, and grabbed Castiel's hand. "I think we should go, and leave you two to sort this out and whatever. Remember to...keep it in your pants." And with that said, Dean and Castiel walked out of the room, leaving Sam and Stacie alone.

Stacie smiled into his shirt. She pulled away, and looked Sam directly in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

Sam gave a slight chuckle. "You basically died today and you're asking me if _I'm_ okay?" She grinned and gave her forehead a kiss. "Tell me something."

Stacie raised an eyebrow, giving him permission to continue.

"With you not being a siren, or even half of one, do we still have to worry about Rhonda and me dying of whatever?"

Stacie smiled, leaning her head into his chest. "I don't think so with Rhonda, but you're not immortal, Sam. You should still worry about dying. It can be seen as a real issue."

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Fair enough."

Stacie raised her head to look at Sam. "Hey, if we ever have kids, promise me none of them will be named Marcus."

Sam let out a small laugh. "Okay, I promise."

Stacie leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, scooting closer to him. "I love you, Sam Winchester."

He grinned and put his hands on her hips, pulling her even closer. "The feeling's mutual."

She smiled as he dipped his head to kiss her. It was slow and sweet, but still filled with raw passion.

"Wow," Stacie said, sitting on the couch next to Sam, "that's great you guys."

Dean and Castiel were sitting across from them on the love seat.

"Thanks," Dean said, "I can't wait."

"I'm just glad we get to leave Thursday." Castiel said, kissing Dean's scruffy cheek. "Venice, here we come."

Dean had recently gotten over his fear of flying so that he and Castiel could go to Venice for their honeymoon, and they were all happy for the two.

Sam interlaced his fingers with Stacie's and sighed. "I can't believe you two are actually married. Like, _married_ married."

Dean chuckled. "It took a day or two to sink in for me too."

Dean took out his phone and looked at its clock. "Wow. Ten thirty. We should really get going."

Castiel nodded and stood up with Dean, followed by Stacie and Sam. They went to the door, Stacie following them, and Sam staying where he was. As they were about to leave, Dean and Sam made eye contact, and Dean gave him a wink, and Sam just prayed that Stacie hadn't seen it.

After goodbyes were all said, Dean and Castiel left. Stacie closed the door and turned on her heels to face Sam.

"You wanna go to bed?" Sam asked as Stacie walked towards him.

Stacie let out a small sigh. "More than you know. I'm gonna clean up the trash and dishes. Meet you there?"

Sam smiled. A she reached him he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, putting a kiss on her lips. She put her hands on his neck, pulling him towards her. It was a slow, but passion filled. Sam smiled against her lips, and gripped her a bit tighter, his hands moving up her back to hold her at her lower back and right below the shoulders.

Stacie pulled back. "Okay, we can do this later, but I need to clean this up."

Sam didn't let her go. "Okay, okay. But tell me something first. What's your opinion on your first six months as a full human?"

Stacie grinned. "Wouldn't trade it for the world."

Sam grinned and dipped his head to give her another kiss, this one deeper but shorter.

Sam pulled back, looking at Stacie. Her eyes were closed, her lips still at a slight pucker, and she looked dazed.

Her eyes fluttered open to look at Sam, grinning like a mad man. "Yeah, we can _definitely_ do that later."

Sam let her go and kissed the top of her head before walking upstairs. Stacie stood there for a second, regaining her breath, before starting to clean up the dishes and trash on the coffee table.

After about five minutes, Stacie walked up to their room. She opened the door and found a large amount of candles lit, the overhead light dimmed enough that it wasn't a bright room, but she could still see around. There were vases of pink and red carnations, and Sam standing in the middle of the room, smiling at her.

Stacie was flabbergasted. "Sam, what is this?"

Sam stepped towards her, taking her hands, pulling her to where he originally was. "You always said roses were a bit overused, so I thought your favorite flower was a good bet."

"Sam. What is going on?" Stacie's eyes were wide. "Is the eighteenth month anniversary a thing with humans or something?"

Sam chuckled and grinned at her, still holding both of her hands. "No. Stacie, through the past year and a half you have not only made my heart stop, in both good and bad ways, but you've also filled it and completed it in ways I can't begin to understand. You've made me happier than I've ever been, and I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're smart, funny, loving, beautiful, and just a good person in general, and through all of it, you make me a better person."

Stacie eyes got wider than they already were. "Sam, are you...?"

She trailed off, but Sam smiled even wider at her as he lowered himself onto one knee. He pulled out a small silver ring from his pocket with his right hand, still holding her left.

"Oh my god." Stacie said, barely a whisper, no bigger than a mumble, as she bit her lip a bit, but it was no where close enough to cover her wide smile.

"Stacie Krunk," Sam started, looking up at her, holding up the ring, "will you marry me?"

Stacie covered her mouth with her free hand, taking a breath, trying to calm herself down so the tears forming didn't come out.

There was a beat of silence before Stacie slightly nodded her head. She removed her hand from her mouth, and opened her mouth, trying to form words, but failing.

"You know this is part where you say yes or no. _Preferably yes_." Sam said.

Stacie still tried to form words, but still couldn't figure out how to speak. She nodded her head and smiled like an idiot.

Sam face the same smile as he stood up, slipping the ring on her finger. Stacie looked at the ring more carefully. It was a small silver band, with a small diamond in the middle, enclosed by a circle of bright green emeralds, Stacie's favorite gem.

She looked up at Sam, tears threatening to spill out.

Sam wiped under her eyes with his thumbs. "You okay Stace?"

She let out a breath and nodded. "Yes, Sam."

"Oh," Sam said, his tone rich with sarcasm, "so _now_ you can say yes."

Stacie laughed as she gripped his shirt collar, pulling him down to him, planting a passionate, deep kiss of his lips.

He immediately responded, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly to him. She swung her arms around his neck, her hands in his hair.

The kiss deepened even further, becoming heated and even more passionate. Stacie moved her hands to his shirt, unbuttoning the top three. She had learned over the past year and a half that three was all he needed to take it off, which he proved again right then. They broke away long enough for him to slip the shirt off over his head, displaying his abs for her to ogle at until he gripped her again, pulling him right up against him, kissing her again. He started playing with the hem of her shirt and within seconds she had it removed from her body.

Sam smiled as he hoisted her up onto his waist, her legs instantly wrapping around him, and walked over to their bed, laying them both down gently. They were both laughing and smiling and giving heated, passionate kisses.

After about thirty seconds, Stacie pulled back to look at him.

"I love you, Sam."

Sam gave the widest grin Stacie had ever seen and kissed her lightly. "I love you too, Stacie."

**A/N: So there you go. That's it. If you guys see any loose ends I forgot to tie up, tell me and I'll write another chapter, but that is the conclusion of Sam and Stacie's adventures. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I am so thankful you guys read it. Ah! I love you all so much!**


End file.
